Between You and I
by Nocturnalux
Summary: Izaya and Namie flip genders with a machine of Namie's invention. Izaya takes the opportunity for pushing for a relationship while adapting to the novelty of being a woman, pretty dresses and all. Namie/Izaya
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Namie/Izaya

**Prompt:** genderbent!Izaya/genderbent!Namie

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Namie? B cup? I wanted bigger boobs but it's all a matter of shape."<br>Izaya strutted in front of the full length mirror and studied his new body. His female body, even. Namie have come up with a special chamber that inverted genders, for reasons that pertained to the progress of science. It worked perfectly. Izaya fondled smooth breasts, tweaking the caramel colored nipples and turned around to check out the bubble ass. He loved the curvature along with the slim waist.  
>Namie was jutting some notes on a clipboard. She had simply put on the usual lab coat over which flowed the long hair now tied in a ponytail and a pair of pants thrown in to suit her new gender status.<br>"It looks like B, yes."  
>"You can't tell for sure if you don't check it out personally."<br>Namie lifted an eyebrow.  
>"You want me to touch your mammary glands?"<br>"Namie-chan, don't put it like that…think about the potential!"  
>"I expect you to fill a detailed form on your experience regarding-"<br>"Bo-ring! Let's go out! I'll borrow something from you."  
>Izaya opened a very large closet. It looked promising. Until he noticed that all the color coded outfits happened to be shades of grey that came in two kinds, nondescript skirts and pants. There was also an absurd amount of lab coats, all neatly arranged in rows, along with practical and highly dull shirts.<br>"Namie? Your wardrobe is highly limited."  
>"It is functional as it should be. I do not believe in superfluous items of clothing."<br>"Ah…I suppose the lingerie drawers are along the same lines as well?"  
>"Obviously."<br>Izaya sighed and hang his head. For reasons he did not quite know his hair had grown to be shoulder length.  
>"At least you have a brush around, right?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Great!"<br>Izaya promptly proceeded to pull off a very sleek hairdo.  
>"Any accessories? No? Don't you at least have a posh dress?"<br>Namie seem to give it some thought then produced a short black dress from another closet.  
>"There."<br>"Alright! Why don't you use this normally? You'd look stunning."  
>Namie frowned. Izaya watched her – or perhaps 'him' would be more accurate – closely. Namie's features worked very well rearranged in as a man's. As for Izaya, he was a bit disappointed at the fact that he looked suspiciously similar, almost as if he was already girlish normally.<br>"I don't care how I look. I only got this because there is a certain dress code for shareholder meetings and other board related events. I spend most of my time in the laboratory running important experiments and do not have the time or the patience to buy clothes."  
>"I see. Well, you should have some pumps to go with this."<br>Namie handed him a pair of black shiny black heel shoes. Izaya whistled and tried them on, practicing something of a catwalk around the room.  
>"You can walk very well on those. Is that a byproduct of parkour?"<br>Izaya giggled.  
>"Not at all, I'm used to it. Every now and then I put on girl's shoes."<br>"You can keep those."  
>"Yay! I suppose I should get dressed, let's just go with your clothes. We are about the same size."<br>With that said, while Izaya managed to find a pair of panties that fit him easily enough Namie's bras fell off as he tried them.  
>"Eh…? My boobs are smaller than yours! Damn, why can't I get my girls to be bigger?"<br>"The device converts your body into the opposite gender's and does the necessary arrangements. If you had been female then this is how your body would be."  
>"My self-esteem has taken a big blow."<br>"Don't forget to include that in the survey."  
>"Aye, Namie-sama. I- wait, it should 'atashi' now, shouldn't it?"<br>"I suppose."  
>Namie gave a tiny shrug that expressed all the disdain she felt for time consuming linguistic conventions.<br>"You got used to 'ore' very fast."  
>"It is irrelevant what personal pronouns one uses as long as the meaning is properly conveyed."<br>"Right…"  
>"If I were in charge I would simplify language considerably and try to make it more hegemonic. I greatly dislike it when I have to meet with board members outside of Tokyo and have to focus in order to understand them. Standard Japanese is the Tokyo variant so it should it followed strictly by the rest of the country. Also, even within Tokyo there are plenty of variants that should be regularized as well."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya smiled.  
>"One thing's for sure, your personality remains exactly the same. Now let's go, let's go!"<br>And thus Izaya (now a she all around) managed to drag Namie (a fully fledged 'he') to the busy streets of Tokyo. She (that being Izaya) hopped to a lingerie store first and foremost. Izaya studied a row of corsets and settled for a black one with golden trim and tiny bows tied with lace. She tried it on happily.  
>"Looks great, doesn't it? I think I'm falling in love with myself."<br>"You're paying for this."  
>Izaya gasped dramatically.<br>"But Namie, shopping isn't the same when the girl is paying…"  
>"I don't care. Gender has nothing to do with paying and acquiring goods."<br>Such coldness could not dampen Izaya's high spirits, though. She bought the matching thong, garters and a silky babydoll. Namie's dress was fine as it was so Izaya decided to keep it. There was something amusing in doing so and the padded corset made for what she lacked in certain areas. But Izaya still needed makeup and jewels. She settled for red lipstick, simplicity was the key of true class, and a bunch of silver rings that went well with opaque white nail polish.  
>"Ah, I feel like a woman now. A true woman!"<br>Namie checked his watch.  
>"Are you done now?"<br>"_I_ am but you're not! Honestly, Namie. You can't go around wearing a lab coat."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Trust me on this. I know a guy who does that, the lab coat all the time thing, and he's a four eye geek who will die a virgin. You're a hot guy now so let's maximize that. On me, don't worry. I am feeling generous!"  
>That and Izaya wanted to see Namie in well-fitted jeans and a shirt. But Izaya could not resist and fixed him with a fur trimmed jacket and a belt with a silver buckle.<br>"For a man, it's all about details when it comes to fashion. The little things. And you're smoking hot which helps a lot."  
>In his proper gender Izaya could never quite bring himself to say such things to Namie. But perhaps because the situation was so new that were odds were off or whether some change had taken place in Izaya's psyche or something else entirely, the truth was that he could now flatter Namie. Izaya latched unto Namie's arm and smiled happily.<br>"I suppose these clothes are not unpractical."  
>"So true, pretty and practical! That is the essence of style."<br>"'Essence of style'? Are you becoming an interior designer?"  
>Izaya giggled girlishly, covering her mouth with her hand. Namie wondered where Izaya had picked up that gesture.<br>"I'm, I work with humanity. On humanity, even! And bettering people is my vocation."  
>"That sounds very vague. As expected from an informant."<br>They made their way down the high end fashion district.  
>"Do I detect some antagonism for my honored profession? And look at that purse! It's <em>gorgeous<em>!"  
>Namie was a bit annoyed at this silly enthusiasm. It was most definitely aimed at the wrong things. Izaya glued her hands against the window and stood on one feet, his shapely legs well delineated under the stockings.<br>"What do you want that for? It doesn't look like it can carry much."  
>Izaya pouted.<br>"Namie, a woman needs a purse."  
>Izaya dragged Namie into the store and proceeded to turn the slightly shiny black purse, examining it from all angles. Namie glanced at it briefly.<br>"As I expected, it lacks storing place."  
>"I'm buying it!"<br>Izaya sauntered to the counter and leaned on it, a somewhat sly smile on her lips as she peered deep into the clerk's eyes.  
>"Say, can you cut me a discount? I know it's too much to ask but my boyfriend is a bit stingy…please?"<br>Izaya batted long eyelashes and the guy faltered. A stack of bills landed on the counter.  
>"Just buy the thing already."<br>Izaya spun around and then threw himself into Namie's arms.  
>"Namie! I knew you had a heart! Down deep…very deep but still."<br>He pushed Izaya away almost forcibly, keeping her at arms' length.  
>"Don't act up. And I want a receipt for that."<br>"Yay!"  
>Namie pulled a tiny notebook and jutted down a few things, smiling smugly.<br>"I'm cashing this as business related expenses. Let those incompetent idiots from the board deal with it."  
>"Namie, scary~. Louis Viton would be sad but I am very happy."<br>"Is that a new share holder?"  
>"Aw…no. Always so serious, tsk."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you feel about having dinner at some expensive restaurant?"  
>"Your treat? Or shall I say, the share holders' treat?"<br>Namie smiled with a hint of cruelty and tossed his long hair over a shoulder.  
>"The stock market is nothing but legalized swindling so I see no moral issue in applying that same logic on <em>them<em>."  
>Izaya swung back and forth on the killer heels, hands laced behind her back for balance and effect.<br>"I hope you never end up hating me or you'll take my home from me along with everything else I own. But that 'I take no prisoners' attitude is so sexy! Can I pick the place?"  
>"Fine by me."<br>Izaya chose a fancy French restaurant which called for Namie to get a black suit and tie, much to Izaya's joy. Namie did not look at expenses but he did lift an eyebrow at the escargots. Izaya giggled as he watched him pick a snail and soak it in sauce.  
>"I hate interior decorators."<br>Izaya did not exactly see the point of ranting against them but she enjoyed it whenever Namie was in the mood for venting his many hatreds. Normally Namie was rather tight lipped and not eager to go into her opinions but just like Izaya was more willing to tell Namie many things in their present situation, Namie too found it much easier to unwind.  
>"Why? Do tell~"<br>"We had one of them redecorate the main branch. A frilly guy, went around the place like a headless chicken. In the end he presented a preposterous bill to purchase some abstruse furniture and for his 'services', whatever _that_ was. And what did the board do? They financed the whole deal. Do you have any idea how many laboratories I could equip with that amount? It is ridiculous."  
>Izaya propped his chin on his hand and planted an elbow on the table. She was close to sighing like a love sick girl.<br>"Ah, Namie. Such fancy vocabulary you use. 'Abstruse', heh."  
>"A complete waste of money."<br>"Wine?"  
>Namie sipped from a tall glass. Merely dipping his lips in the rich red liquid. Izaya found it very sensual. Much more so since Namie himself was clueless about it.<br>"Drink some too."  
>"Are you trying to get me drunk?"<br>Izaya smiled around her words. To her surprise Namie gave a curt nod.  
>"I am interested in the effects of alcohol on different genders. Females tend to be more susceptible to its effects. I would like to know if that also applies to you at the moment."<br>Izaya pouted.  
>"That's not very nice…you make it sound like this is just a science experience."<br>"And that's precisely what it is."  
>"But Namie, science isn't all that fun! Sure, it produces all sorts of useful things, I'll admit that any day. But it's not fun."<br>"'Fun', as you put it, is highly overrated."  
>"Hmm…what do you do on your free time? I've always wondered."<br>"I catch up on breakthroughs in my field and read peer reviewed articles."  
>"Namie, I said 'free time'. As in, leisure. Not work related."<br>Namie seemed to give this some thought. Izaya thought he looked absolutely scrumptious.  
>"I suppose there is that as well. Making sure that Seiji doesn't stick his fingers into electric sockets."<br>Izaya laughed.  
>"Oh come on, that can't be fun!"<br>Namie nodded gravely.  
>"You're right. It isn't fun. At times I enjoy watching endurance games and the Darwin awards."<br>Izaya nearly choked and after some spluttering, that unfortunately was not at all womanly, she gasped.  
>"Oh my god, me too! Do you vote for the Darwin awards?"<br>Namie's smug smile was priceless.  
>"Vote? I submit stories."<br>"That's hardcore."  
>"You'd be amazed the quantity of idiots one meets in the pharmaceutical profession. From idiots who plug their ears with suppositories to cure earaches to idiots who wonder how they got pregnant when they were using coca-cola as a contraceptive. It is very obvious that these people should not be allowed to live. And <em>then<em> they have to nerve to accuse us of 'complicated' instructions."  
>Namie tossed his long air over a shoulder again.<br>"Heh, well humanity is comprised of everyone. We have smart people, normal people, stupid people, and Shizu-chan. They're all part of mankind."  
>"And let me guess you love them all?"<br>Namie sounded mildly curious. Izaya toyed with a straw.  
>"I wouldn't go that far."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't that your line? 'I love humanity'?"  
>"That doesn't include Shizu-chan."<br>Namie glanced at his watch.  
>"If you're done, we can get started."<br>"Started…? On what, exactly?"  
>"Sexual intercourse."<br>Izaya choked on his food and needed plenty of water to wash it down.  
>"Namie? I must have misheard you."<br>"You didn't. Take your time eating, I have made the proper arrangements."  
>"Er, that's a bit…sudden."<br>"Don't you want to?"  
>Izaya was annoyed but she felt herself blush furiously. Namie remained cool as a cucumber.<br>"That's not the point here…"  
>"What's the problem, then? I need firsthand data for this study."<br>Izaya sighed deeply.  
>"Namie, let me tell you something. A girl doesn't just do that kind of thing on the first date. The more she likes the guy the more she will make him wait. To test him, you see. Especially since I am a maiden at heart."<br>Namie lifted an eyebrow.  
>"Maiden? I suppose that technically you are a virgin in that body. If you need time to prepare yourself, we can wait a few more hours."<br>"Hours? I need days, weeks even! I can't just jump into this just like that…"  
>"That is very old fashioned of you. And irrational."<br>"Perhaps. But a girl must be wooed."  
>"Why?"<br>Izaya was not making any headway so he decided to change gears.  
>"Consider it foreplay, then."<br>"I see. It is true that females need more foreplay as it is."  
>"Indeed! Just so you know, you must properly take me on dates. But not just generic dates, I want you to take me to places that I like."<br>Namie nodded.  
>"Alright, that can be arranged."<p>

Izaya's heart was aflutter. Namie had invited her to visit some mysterious place at the break of dawn. Izaya was not a morning person, male or female, but she was beyond herself with trepidation as Namie picked her in a sleek dark glass car.  
>"Where are we going? I can hardly wait!"<br>Izaya's enthusiasm came to a screeching halt as they arrived at the docks.  
>"You like fresh tuna, right? This is Tokyo's fish market."<br>"Eh? It stinks in here, my shoes will get ruined!"  
>"I thought you liked fish, namely tuna."<br>"And I do. When it's properly prepared, in a restaurant and ready to be eaten."  
>"You can purchase it here to consume at a later time."<br>"I don't want that! What kind of a date is this, I woke up extra early just to get ready and all and you drag me to this dump!"  
>"Just calm down. I'll take you somewhere else."<br>And indeed Namie did just that. The aquarium opened a couple of hours later so he still had to put up with a rather forlorn Izaya for a while but fortunately she was beyond happy as soon as she was surrounded by all sorts of fish.  
>"There are so many of them!"<br>"You can't eat those."  
>"Tch, I know that. But they're all so pretty!"<br>It might very well be so but Izaya was happier over getting to nearly glomp Namie in public than in watching the marvels of sea creatures of all sizes and forms. Still, she did stop in front of the jellyfish tank with some interest.  
>"Woah, will you look at that! I'd kill for a dress looking like those transparent veils. It would make me look absolutely fabulous."<br>"See that one?"  
>Namie pointed to a translucid jellyfish slowly bobbing its way around majestically.<br>"Pretty, isn't it?"  
>"It's also poisonous and potentially lethal. We extract its poison at the labs and use it to make medicine. Of course, it can also be used for creating chemical weapons. Upon entering the blood stream-"<br>"Namie-san? That's a bit too much information."  
>"I don't follow. I thought you were an informant, you should be interested in knowledge in general."<br>Izaya sighed and took the opportunity for leaning against him. Being sad always called for some comforting.  
>"Sure but why must you go on about horrible things on our date?"<br>"Want to see the blowfish? Those are very poisonous too."  
>"Namie!"<br>To Izaya's surprise Namie burst out laughing.  
>"Hey, what's so funny…"<br>"So you _can_ get all riled. Sorry, I had no idea. Is it because you're a girl now?"  
>Izaya crossed her arms and humphed.<br>"I see that you're making fun of me."  
>"Serves you right, you make fun of me all the time."<br>Izaya had a snappy retort ready but Namie was wiping tears from his eyes and still giggling. Izaya found himself smiling in return.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, I confess. But that's what guys do when they have a crush and just can't get around to saying it. It's human psychology."  
>"That's your field of expertise, not mine."<br>Izaya waved a finger in negation.  
>"Wrong. It's everyone's field just by living and feeling."<br>"Humans as sentient being, I gather?"  
>"And self-aware. And now I've gone and said too much."<br>Izaya sank on a nearby seat. Her skirt rode up slightly. Not completely decorously. She was still sighing when Namie placed something fluffy on Izaya's lap.  
>"Thought you'd want a souvenir."<br>Izaya turned the strange plush toy over. She had to look it from all angles and still could not figure out what it was supposed to be.  
>"It's…a demon fish?"<br>"Anglerfish."  
>"Not very cute, is it?"<br>Namie rubbed his chin.  
>"I don't understand this 'cute' thing all that well but anglerfish are interesting creatures. In terms of taxonomy being bony fish and their predation mode, they use a lure to capture prey. I suppose they might not be too attractive but they do not need to be pretty to <em>us<em>, they are adapted to their environment and that is the true proof of success. And I like their sharp teeth."  
>This time it was Izaya's term to laugh. Namie noticed it had the same silvery ring. Izaya clutched the toy against her breasts.<br>"I give up, you win. I'll take this unique anglerfish, fortunately the plushie is without sharp teeth and jaws."  
>"I suppose you prefer something like a dolphin?"<br>"Oh no, not at all. Any guy could pick that up but only you, Yagiri Namie, would choose an anglerfish."  
>As Izaya shook her head, her smooth hair waved slightly. It cast a waft of apple scented shampoo.<br>"Dolphins are interesting as well. They are intelligent and have a highly evolved system of communication."  
>"Ah yes but they don't have deadly jaws so you don't like them much. It goes well with your ruthless pragmatism."<br>"By the way, some species of anglerfish have a most unusual reproductive system. The females are considerably bigger and the males are greatly impaired and basically dissolve upon fecundation. Male and female fish are fused down to the blood-vessel level, the male then atrophies until it is nothing but a pair of gonads that then release sperm."  
>"…on second thought, I'll take the dolphin."<br>"It is a good thing that humans are considerably different in this aspect. Or you'd be dead a long time ago."

Of course Namie was right, had Izaya been born an anglerfish of the type specified (and Izaya cringed greatly at the description of said beasts) there would be no hope of surviving past puberty. With that said, Izaya had never as much as touched Namie at all. Not so much for lack of opportunity and not at all because there was a lack of interest but out of being, in a word, terrified of a succinct and final rejection. Yagiri Namie was simply not the kind of person one made passes at without consequences.  
>Izaya considered this as she lied in bed and stared at the mirror on the ceiling. Had Namie dropped a proposal for sex back when they were in their respective genders, Izaya was certain that he would have taken it without as much as a second thought. Even if it entailed becoming something of a guinea pig. Izaya had not been serious about the spiel over 'maidens' but he now wondered if there was not something to it. She supposed that a certain fear was bound to accompany a situation such as this and even normal girls were often reticent about having sex for the first time but Izaya had a feeling that there was more to it than that.<br>It surprised her. But one thing was certain, if Namie was that eager to go along with the experiment as he called it then Izaya was going to make him work for it. She rolled on her back and picked up a state of the art cell phone. It rang for a long time.  
>"Na-Mi-E? What are you doing~?"<br>From the other side Izaya could hear panting sounds.  
>"Kendo practice, just finished."<br>"Kendo? For real?"  
>"Yes. I decided to train this body while I have the chance. And kendo is good for discipline."<br>"And you didn't tell me?"  
>"I wasn't aware you were interested."<br>"Of course I am! You, armor, sword swinging…the Freudian nuances, this is what I live for! Come on now, don't be a meanie. Tell me next time you have practice, I'll cheer for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya hugged a big pillow and nearly squee'd. She was aware that it was rather silly but Izaya obeyed her own whims more often than not. She sighed and rolled around.  
>It might not even occur to most people but Izaya had given a lot of thought as to what he would do were he to change gender. His plans, for he had been a man at the time, included masturbating first and foremost and then getting laid. But now that it was no longer speculation but reality, she found herself at a loss.<br>Izaya had not even tried out her brand new sex organs. She had studied them at length but without any touching of that kind. Somehow, Izaya found it rather problematic. Which of course meant that she was a virgin all over again. It was rather strange.

Izaya studied her closet. She had acquired all sorts of female clothes and the situation called for something special. Izaya decided for a Chinese style red dress with delicate golden threading in the shape of elegant dragons. She opted for minimal makeup because her beauty did not need cover-ups. Izaya was a strong believer that girls who stuffed their faces with cosmetics had confidence issues. A bit of lipstick was all he used.  
>For shoes Izaya chose a pair of high heel sandals and only then did she check the slit on the skirt. It did not seem too slutty and Izaya was well pleased. But she hesitated. Izaya was going to cheer for Namie's kendo practice after which they had a date. Izaya's dilemma was either to bring condoms or not. It was of course best to be ready but it made it seem as if she was over eager. Izaya was very reticent about giving the wrong idea. Actually, it was not even the wrong idea. Izaya packed extra panties because she would get wet whenever daydreaming about Namie. It was the equivalent of getting stiffies as a teenager but twice as embarrassing. Fortunately it was easier to dissimulate.<br>The question of whether to bring condoms or not remained. Izaya bit into her full lower lip, the lipstick was resilient to such disturbances. There were minor problems involved as well, such as the fact that individual condoms should not be carried in pockets lest they became damaged and Izaya was not taking chances with her purse either. Which meant that she needed to take an entire package, a cumbersome enough thing. But these were details.  
>The real problem was another. Izaya supposed that if Namie had any plans for taking things further, he would bring his own condoms but there was something disarming in just trusting someone else for that. It sounded as if Izaya was letting him take the reins and being far too passive, which was not at all the idea she wanted to convey. Izaya sighed. It occurred to her that her dress was not all that fitting for a doujo. Izaya changed into a kimono styled shirt with embroiled long sleeves and well fitted pants. In the end she opted not to bring condoms.<br>Izaya took a taxi to her destination, checked the time – Namie was highly punctual – and skipped to the doujo's entrance.  
>"Hello, I am looking for Yagiri-san. Is he here?"<br>"Are you a friend of Yagiri-dono's? This way! Yagiri-dono is the most amazing swordsman we have ever seen, is he really a newbie?"  
>Izaya opened her mouth to ask what was up with '-dono' and that yes, Namie was a n00b. Instead she smiled as prettily as possible.<br>"He is new to kendo, yes."  
>"Eh? Is that so! And you want to join the team as well?"<br>"No, I'm just here to watch."  
>Izaya was led to the training room proper and removed pretty blue boots. It was annoying how in Japan one's choice of shoe was irrelevant in so many places. But now was not the time to be harping about such things. Izaya had never been to a kendo doujo, or any doujo at all, so she was a tad apprehensive. She was a bit annoyed that kendo armors included those dreadful masks that hid everything but fortunately Namie was practicing his swings without a helmet on.<br>Izaya tried not to drool too much. Namie was so focused that he did not see him. Izaya watched the ponytail swish in Namie's wake, droplets of sweat falling as he stepped forward, sword in hand. Izaya thought that this kind of scenario only happened in shoujo manga but clearly it was not so.  
>"Orihara, glad you could make it."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya waved and smiled awkwardly. She had been sitting in the traditional way so her legs were numb. Izaya found out all about this as she got up eagerly and found herself stumbling. Namie held her.  
>"You need to work on your balance."<br>"Hi there, Namie. Looks like you're a natural."  
>Izaya tried to control her heartbeat, she was sure that Namie could hear it. It was that loud.<br>"I suppose. You can sit normally, you know."  
>"Right. So, got a duel or something?"<br>"Practice match."  
>"Yay."<br>It was unfortunate that kendo apparel was so cumbersome. Izaya was absurdly excited either way. Namie and his typical no frills attitude helped him develop a clean style in which there was no such thing as unnecessary movement. If Izaya had it his way, Namie would not be tucking away his smooth long hair not padding heavy armor, but even fully decked in what Izaya could not help but think as 'tank gear' Namie's personality still shone through.  
>Izaya noticed that Namie as a man was considerably taller than average. She wondered why she had not quite seen it before, after all Izaya had been looking up to see him ever since the switch. But at times some distance is needed to see things clearly. The suspense was killing Izaya as Namie held his sword up and then stepped forward so fast that she blinked to catch the liquid movement. In no time it was over. Namie won hands down and was congratulated all around. And Izaya rejoiced greatly as Namie removed the helmet and tossed his hair around.<br>"Way to go, Yagiri-dono!"  
>"I need to shower so wait here."<br>Izaya almost cracked a joke about joining him. Almost. She decided against it because it was not entirely a joke. Some kendo people (as Izaya thought of them) praised Namie to no end in his absence. Izaya smiled as politely as she could.  
>"Your palls were just asking me to tell you to go easy on them."<br>"There is no point to doing that, kendo is a competitive enterprise."  
>They boarded a crowded subway train. Izaya ended up pushed against Namie. It was exceedingly awkward and when she thought it could not get any worse, someone groped her ass. Izaya would have spun around and elbowed the offender had there been enough space for him to do so. But the carriage was jam packed. Izaya felt himself blushing, not so much out of embarrassment but out of sheer anger.<br>"Stay close to me and don't worry."  
>And with this Namie wrapped his arms around her. Izaya did not expect this at all and she did not know how to react. She decided to just enjoy this quasi embrace. As soon as the doors opened in the next station, Namie held her by the hand and bolted out, somehow using the human tide to their advantage. Izaya was impressed if rather perplexed. In no time Namie reached a particular individual that he had been tailing and without further ado proceeded to tase him. Just enough to make the fellow groggy so that Namie could drag him to a remote tunnel. All without anyone noticing any foul play.<br>"Namie…?"  
>"That's the guy who groped you. Not looking too happy now."<br>Namie smiled with more than a hint of cruelty and gave him a hard kick that sent him flying against the wall.  
>"Want to have a go at him too?"<br>"Why, don't mind if I do."  
>Izaya wrapped a boot in a plastic bag and kicked the fellow.<br>"You really like your shoe wear."  
>"Couldn't get my lovely boots dirty."<br>But Izaya was not done yet and went for a punch that ended up hurting his hand.  
>"You can't do that kind of thing with your body as it is. Then again, fist fights were never your thing."<br>Namie wrapped a handkerchief around Izaya's aching hand.  
>"Be more careful from now on."<br>"Yes, sir."  
>Namie called a company car and Izaya appreciated it greatly.<br>"I must say, Namie…didn't think you had it in you. A protective streak, I mean."  
>"What do you mean? I always protect the weak and I am a firm believer in justice."<br>Of course Namie'd heightened sense of justice could be highly biased and had no issues steamrolling any poor soul that just happened to stand on his way. Izaya often thought that it was a wonderful thing to be on Namie's good side. That and the fact that Izaya felt somewhat bubbly at the moment.  
>"Ah, there is something very manly of having you protect me like that. I mean it."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya was a bit surprised to see the car stopping in the basement of Namie's apartment.  
>"We're going to your place?"<br>"I can get the car to take you home-"  
>"No need. I wanted to talk to you as it was."<br>Namie nodded curtly and escorted her to the living room.  
>"You might want to take a shower."<br>"So true. I can still feel that creepo's hand, yucks."  
>Izaya took a long shower in the hopes that Namie would just so happened to drop by. When that did not happen she decided to be pro-active.<br>"Namie? Could you get me an extra towel?"  
>She waited with what she knew to be silly anticipation. Izaya stepped out the bathtub with her best smile on and nothing else.<br>"Here."  
>"Thanks."<br>For a long time, long enough for Izaya to feel remarkably awkward and even shy, Namie stared at her naked body without as much as blinking. Izaya was going to break the silence, having forgotten to even wrap the towel around herself, when Namie did that for her.  
>"I don't understand you. I already proposed that we have sex but you declined and now you are most definitely trying to entice. It is contradictory behavior."<br>Izaya sighed.  
>"It's not 'enticing' it's 'seducing' and clearly failing miserably."<br>She wrapped herself in the towel and fortunately Namie saw fit to leave. Izaya took time getting dressed to gather her bearings before ambling to the living room rather forlornly. Izaya blinked at the wrapped package on the low table.  
>"What is this?"<br>"Open it."  
>Izaya did so.<br>"It's a dolphin plushy! Is it for me?"  
>"I got the impression that you really liked it."<br>"It's so cute. Thanks!"  
>Izaya hugged her brand new toy and stood on tiptoe to cast a kiss on Namie's cheek. It was a spur of a moment impulse. Izaya was surprised at her own forwardness.<br>"Glad you liked it. By the way, I also got you a taser and the address of a good place for learning self-defense techniques."  
>"Ah…"<br>"As a woman you must be extra careful about protecting yourself. Do you carry your switchblade?"  
>"Of course."<br>"Where is it?"  
>"Right here."<br>Izaya was rummaging through the many contents of her cool purse when suddenly Namie lifted her and pushed her against the wall, holding her above the floor. Then carefully let her down.  
>"If I had bad intentions there was nothing you could have done to prevent me."<br>"Lesson learnt…can't you just tell me these things?"  
>Namie handed her the plushy, having noticed that Izaya was shaking a bit.<br>"I have your best interests in mind. You'll remember it better this way."  
>"Right…"<br>"The problem with these purses is that it takes a long time to find anything in them. Keep your blade in a pocket and be ready to produce it in a split second."  
>"Like this?"<br>Izaya extracted the extended knife. Namie nodded as if pleased.  
>"Precisely. You have an advantage, assaulters will not expect a girl to have white weapon. As long as you keep it handy, I don't have to worry, I know your knife skills are exceptional."<br>"Why, thank you."  
>It was not exactly the kind of compliment Izaya wanted but it was better than nothing.<br>"Just remember that no matter how skilled you are your blade is worthless if you can't reach it in time."  
>"Point taken."<br>"Also, you should train parkour again. Your body is lighter so you should be more agile but your muscle strength has decreased and that is vitally important for propulsion. You can't just jump as you are used to doing."  
>"You've really given it a lot of thought."<br>"Of course. I want you to be safe first and foremost."  
>"Self-defense techniques, huh…"<br>"Don't worry, they won't deform your body."  
>"I have a feeling you know that first hand."<br>Namie nodded.  
>"True. Being a woman does not mean being defenseless."<br>"Heh, I know. I always had the idea that you could break my back. Same goes for my sisters, actually."  
>"Speaking of them, I got two tickets for a dolphin show in which people can swim with the dolphins afterwards. Each adult ticket doubles for minors so you can take them with you."<br>Izaya took the tickets.  
>"How about I bring you instead? It will be fun! Come on, Namie. Give the dolphins a chance."<br>"Alright. I suppose I can do that."


	9. Chapter 9

"The fauna seems hostile."  
>Namie was staring suspiciously at the dolphins. He was still standing on the edge of the pool.<br>"Nonsense, dolphins aren't hostile. They just want to be your friends!"  
>Izaya laughed as she squirmed herself into a wet suit. They heard the trainer's instructions with varying degrees of attention, Izaya with some and Namie with his typical concentration.<br>"And you are sure that these animals are not at all dangerous?"  
>"They're not."<br>"Namie, don't you know that dolphins are nice?"  
>"But they are related to the orca family."<br>Izaya sighed and dragged him along. She had to say that Namie looked very hot in a wet suit. Izaya swam to the centre of the pool and petted the glossy grey skin of a spirited dolphin.  
>"Hey there, flip over! Look at that!"<br>Izaya tried to clap as the dolphin flipped over and exposed his smooth belly. Clapping in the water made her go under and another dolphin pulled her up so that Izaya ended on the dolphin's back.  
>"This is so much fun! Namie, try touching that one's belly!"<br>Namie was somewhat perplexed. Izaya held tight to the dorsal fin and acted as if the dolphin was an aquatic horse of sorts. Namie tried petting the dolphin that was still flopped and tossing a tail to get his attention.  
>"He is happy…?"<br>"Yes! Dolphins interacting with people. They're laughing and all!"  
>And indeed the chattering sing-song sounds were very much like laughter. Attracted by the commotion other dolphins surrounded the one upon which Izaya sat astride. Namie could see that the animals were partial to Izaya who even caressed their tongues.<br>"Isn't that dangerous?"  
>"Not at all. You can try it too!"<br>Namie studied Izaya closely. For once Izaya was too entertained with the crowd of merry cetaceans to notice it. There was something childish and charming in the way Izaya splashed water at the dolphins, laughing all the way as they splashed water back. Izaya was at her most beautiful when she was at ease like this and not when overly produced, as far as Namie was concerned.  
>"Let's feed them! It's food time, come and get it!"<br>Izaya tossed some fish at them and clapped as the dolphins jumped to catch it. All too soon Izaya had to leave his new found friends.  
>"Can I come back some other time and play with them again?"<br>The trainers agreed and Izaya jumped for joy, literally. It puzzled Namie considerably. He had never seen someone so expressive and so spontaneous. Izaya got dressed in a pretty navy skirt and blouse and petted the dolphins one final time.  
>"Bye you guys, I'll drop by again soon."<br>"They seem to like you a lot."  
>Izaya beamed and twirled around.<br>"I always wanted to swim with the dolphins. It has been a dream of mine for so long."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes. Really. Thanks for joining me."  
>Izaya smiled candidly. Namie did not quite know what to say. From behind Namie Izaya spotted someone.<br>"Tch, hide."  
>Izaya flattened herself and Namie against a wall and peered over a corner very carefully. She was all stealth as informants had to be on occasion.<br>"Where are the shark tanks? I want to see the sharks."  
>Izaya thought that she recognized the kid and this sealed it. The last thing she wanted was to run into Aoba. But unfortunately, the shark tank was in their direction. Aoba came to a sudden halt as he saw Izaya. For one breathless moment Izaya was sure that he had recognized her. Then Aoba blinked and said,<br>"Miss, you are very pretty. Will you go on a date with me?"  
>"Er, no. You're ten years too early for that."<br>"This is my phone number. I'm Aoba. What's your name?"  
>Apparently Aoba dealt with rejection by ignoring it. Namie took a step forward.<br>"She said she's not interested. Learn how to listen to what people say."  
>Namie took Izaya by the way and walked in the opposite direction rapidly.<br>"That kid is so creepy. You just saved me again."  
>"Do you know him?"<br>"Unfortunately. Say, Namie…are you free on the 14th?"  
>It was Valentine's day but Izaya decided to omit that for the time being.<br>"I have work, why?"  
>"How about at night?"<br>"I should be free in the evening."  
>"Great! So, can we have dinner together?"<br>"Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya hummed as she read the instructions on how to make chocolate goodness. Valentine's was still weeks away but Izaya needed time to get this just right. She had all the ingredients and was ready to mix them and apply herself to some serious baking.  
>The first chocolate treats were a mess but little by little she improved. Izaya had a particular shape in mind and she needed plenty of practice.<p>

"Here it is! Open it, open it."  
>Izaya slid a package across the table and swung her legs under the table. She had picked a fancy fusion restaurant, the kind with highly stylized sushi mixed with Western haut cuisine. Dinner was now over and Izaya was ready to present the product of his effots.<br>"It's chocolate."  
>"Oh no, it melted."<br>Izaya's slim shoulders sank. She was wearing a sleeveless black little number. Namie turned the strangely shaped confection in his hands.  
>"Did you do this?"<br>"Yes but it melted and it's ruined now."  
>"It's a DNA double helix?"<br>Izaya bounced back from his low spirits.  
>"Yes! You can tell?"<br>"Of course I can tell. Thank you. It's the best gift I ever received."  
>Namie smiled warmly and Izaya felt herself choke.<br>"I thought that it was perfect for you since science is so important to you."  
>Namie cupped Izaya's cheek and cast a gentle kiss. As chaste as it was, Izaya still blushed deeply.<br>"Thank you, Izaya."  
>"No need to thank me."<br>"Is today some special occasion?"  
>Izaya laughed, partially to cover her embarrassment.<br>"Oh Namie, I knew you'd forget. Today is February the 14th. Valentine's Day."  
>"Is this what they call 'obligatory chocolate'?"<br>Izaya sighed.  
>"No. No, it's not. This is personal. I slaved around the oven hours and hours, you know!"<br>"I see. It must have been difficult, it makes me appreciate this so much more."  
>Izaya almost stammered and clenched the napkin for support. She could be very smooth but there was something disarming in his usually cold crush showing a soft side.<br>"Just so you know, this does mean that come White Day I will be expecting chocolates from you."  
>"White Day? When is that? I do not follow these celebrations."<br>"Heh, so it would seem. It's March the 14th."  
>To Izaya's surprise Namie produced a blueberry and punched in the date in the agenda.<br>"There, I will not forget it now."

Izaya felt butterflies in his belly in a way he had never felt before. They were back in Namie's apartment and she had retreated to the bathroom to splash some cold water in her face and take a hard look at the mirror to gather her bearings.  
>Namie was going through some notes when the door slammed open and a far too pale Izaya staggered out of the bathroom.<br>"Namie…call an ambulance, I'm bleeding…!"  
>He got up calmly, Izaya thought that it was absolutely cruel of Namie.<br>"It's just your period."  
>Izaya had slid down the wall against which he was slumped and was now sitting on the floor in a most awkward way. She tried a smile and failed greatly. But the blind fear was gone.<br>"Oh, you're probably right. Silly me, I should've figured it out right away."  
>Easier said than done when one suddenly found oneself bleeding out of one's most delicate body parts. Namie knelt by her side and wiped some random strands of hair from her eyes.<br>"I am sorry, I should have discussed this with you. I was too busy teaching you how to be safe with your new body that I forgot something so essential."  
>Namie was genuinely distressed. It felt like warmth blooming in Izaya despite the ripples of pain wracking her body. Izaya clutched her stomach and tried not to grimace.<br>"It's alright. I just scared there for a second. Thought I was dying."  
>And she still felt close to death. And highly embarrassed in a most horrible way.<br>"You will be fine. Don't worry and let me take care of everything."  
>Namie still had sanitary pads and he ordered the proper medication to be brought. Izaya glanced at the white pill and lifted an eyebrow.<br>"Could it be that you're pushing drugs?"  
>"Pain killers and soothing agents, especially developed by Yagiri pharmaceutics for menstrual issues. You can trust them."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Izaya dutifully drank the medicine and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Namie had given Izaya loose pajamas and placed her in bed amidst a bunch of pillows. Izaya could feel the nausea slowly ebbing away and he gladly let Namie take charge as he knew so well.  
>"Ah, I went and ruined Valentine's. Sorry…"<br>"Don't be ridiculous. It is my fault for not properly informing you."  
>Namie placed a hot bottle on Izaya's belly.<br>"This may help diminish the pain. I will be here for you."  
>This was not how Izaya had planned to spend the night with Namie but perhaps for the first time ever Orihara Izaya was comfortable being in someone else's care. She sighed quietly. Namie prepared some herbal tea that Izaya found delicious in its citrine warmth.<br>"I have to say…it is surprising to see you being so nurturing."  
>"Why?"<br>"It's the way you carry yourself. But I am very thankful that you'd go to this trouble for my sake."  
>"It's no trouble at all. When you agreed to take part in this experiment you became my responsibility."<br>A slightly depressing point of view if Izaya were to be honest about it.  
>"I see. At any rate, thanks. And I have a whole new respect for women now."<br>"I also do not enjoy seeing you in pain."  
>Izaya blinked and sipped some more tea to cover a certain embarrassment.<br>"I feel a bit silly that I didn't realize what was happening right away."  
>Izaya was a bit afraid that Namie would explain the physical process in excruciating and unwanted minutiae detail in a clear case of too much information but he did no such thing. Namie tucked her in gently.<br>"It is understandable. You have no experience in this kind of thing."  
>"Ah, I guess I just wanted the good parts like killer legs and boobs. But one must take the good with the bad. Such is life."<br>"Depending on how long you want to carry on with this experiment it might be wise to put you on the pill."  
>Izaya lifted an eyebrow, curious.<br>"You think?"  
>"It regulates the menstrual cycle and alleviates discomfort. Of course you would have to see a gynecologist first but there should be no problems."<br>"And let me guess, Yagiri pharmaceutics just so happens to stock the very best pill in the market."  
>Namie smiled.<br>"As a matter of fact, yes."  
>Izaya decided to risk a question.<br>"And you know this because you have used it?"  
>"That and several tests. I can get you statistics and satisfaction surveys from several control groups. This would be actual tests and not a marketing tool."<br>"I'll take your word for it."  
>"You don't have to. You are an informant, the information is there to be assimilated."<br>"Hmm…true. But I'll make an exception here because I trust you."  
>Namie nodded and wiped a few strands of hair from Izaya's forehead.<br>"You should keep track of your cycle."  
>"One per month, right?"<br>"Approximately twenty eight days. It's best to know when it'd due, that way you won't be caught unawares. One can easily forget such things."  
>"Did you ever forget?"<br>"No. Because I always kept track and was on the pill. Also, if you pay close attention to your body you will be able to know but all that takes practice and currently you are in no position to worry about such things."  
>Izaya had many questions but not so much about what she could expect as much as about Namie's former female self. But Izaya thought it was wiser to keep her silence on this subject.<br>"So I'll be fine."  
>"Exactly. And I'll be here for you."<br>Izaya could not help feeling fuzzy warmth spreading inside her chest. She wondered if it was some hormonal unbalance.  
>"Thanks, Namie."<br>"You should rest now."  
>"Okay."<br>But Izaya did not drift asleep right away. Part of it was the weight of sickness that had not yet dissolved, her whole body was riveted by it, but for the most part it was because she wanted to study Namie. Almost right away Namie produced a clipboard that he proceeded to inspect. Izaya could only see him through half lidded eyes, it gave her a thrill of spying. Namie was taking some notes. Then he picked up a heavy tome on genetics and lost himself in its pages. Izaya had the feeling that Namie would not notice anything as soon as he opened a book.  
>Namie looked exceedingly cool to Izaya, so focused reading and learning. Izaya found that Namie's appeal depended greatly on intelligence.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Izaya slept well through the night but the following day she could not help but grimace as soon as Namie mentioned breakfast.  
>"I'm really not hungry…but I will accept a nice warm bath."<br>"I'll run the water for you."  
>Izaya was not sure whether she should let Namie handle all this for her but it was too tempting. Izaya dipped a finger in the full tub.<br>"It's not warm enough."  
>"That's on purpose. Being immersed in hot water is not advisable. Also, there is no scientific evidence to back it up but a large percentage of women complain that they feel ill if they wash their hair during their period. So I also advise against it."<br>Izaya almost pouted.  
>"But I like soaking in hot water, I do it whenever I have free time."<br>"It seems that you have a lot of free time as it is."  
>"Ah. And that upsets a workaholic like you? As a matter of fact I work a lot. I simply get to arrange my own schedule. And since being in the information business comprises so many variegated skill sets it can be argued that I am always working in one way or another, except when I am asleep, and even more so when I am communicating or observing others."<br>"How so?"  
>"Part of what I do is read people. So daily life is already part of the job description."<br>"You say 'read' but you mean 'manipulate'."  
>Izaya crossed her arms.<br>"And you disagree with that?"  
>"It is none of my concern but I do value truth. That is why I pursue science as my way of life. There is no deceiving in the so called hard sciences, the scientific method extracts truth and shows the world as it is."<br>"And what I do is…deceiving people?"  
>"I don't see how you can deny it. As I said, it is none of my concern."<br>Izaya bit her lower lip.  
>"Time for my gloriously tepid bath."<br>Namie got the cue and left, leaving Izaya to reflect on her own. It was not of course uncommon for Izaya to be confronted by accusations of all sorts, most of which were not even off target. Izaya even found it entertaining. It corroborated the notion of moral ambiguity to which Izaya adhered: the same people who threw accusations at her would readily do the exact same thing they clamored against. Hypocrisy was the lymphatic system of humanity. After all, thieves did not like getting robbed and the golden rule was broken by default in human activity.  
>But somehow Izaya disliked hearing such things from Namie. Not because Namie was a choirboy, far from it, but for the sole reason that criticism from someone one had feelings for gained a vicious power. Becoming testy was not something Izaya wanted to do but she did not know precisely how to handle her feelings for Namie. It was still rather complicated. In fact, it seemed to become more so.<br>Izaya was still very much squeamish about her menstruation but she forgot all about it now. Only to be reminded anew for Namie had a nifty board prepared with a graphic all ready for when Izaya emerged from her bath. It explained in detail all about physical transformations taking place in Izaya's body but unfortunately Namie had no pointer regarding the many confusing emotions currently involving Izaya.  
>"Ah, that's all I ever wanted to know about the female reproductive system…and some. It veers close to too much information."<br>"Breakfast is ready."  
>Izaya nearly gagged. This was the worst timing possible.<br>"Sorry but I don't really want to even think about food right now."  
>"You must not stop eating, your body needs nourishment."<br>"Later."  
>Namie glanced at her very briefly, wondering if it was a fit of the infamous mood swings he had heard so much about but had never experienced firsthand. Izaya downed a pill and dragged herself to bed again.<br>"Are you tired?"  
>"A bit."<br>It was not entirely true but her muscles ached and the idea of burrowing under the sheets and stay there sounded appealing. Namie was rather surprised at this. Izaya's slumber was shallow and troubled and interrupted by Namie softly shaking her.  
>"Wha…?"<br>"Breakfast."  
>Izaya humphed as she forced herself to eat some tasteless porridge. Namie watched very closely and handed her a glass of milk.<br>"Milk, god no."  
>"How do you feel?"<br>"Still a bit under the weather."  
>Namie nodded.<br>"You can tell me exactly how you feel. Think of me as a physician. I am qualified to act as one."


	13. Chapter 13

Izaya had no doubt about that but she disliked thinking in such terms. It gave a far too clinical and professional slant to their relationship.  
>"I didn't know you went to med school."<br>"I didn't, not formally. But I learned on the side."  
>Anyone else saying such a thing would be disturbing to say the least but Izaya had a complete trust in Namie's skills. After all Namie did not brag, he had a level headed knowledge of personal abilities and did not deceive others regarding these. Izaya would rather have Namie as a doctor than Shinra, at any rate.<p>

That night they had a light dinner. Izaya felt a bit dizzy and in no shape to do any proper work. So she crashed in front of the television instead and tried to find a program that would interest the two of them. Turns out that Namie enjoyed court shows.  
>"So Namie, ever sued anyone?"<br>"I've wanted to sue the pope for a long time now."  
>Izaya lifted an eyebrow. Now here was something unexpected.<br>"Really? Do tell!"  
>Namie wrinkled his nose in pure disgust.<br>"I hate religion for its irrationality and in this case I am professionally involved. Yagiri pharmaceutics has invested greatly and researched thoroughly how to develop the best contraceptives possible. Science can attest to rates up to 99.9% of success in both prevention of sexually transmitted diseases and in contraception proper when condoms are used properly. And yet all that effort and meticulous work is ignored by a large portion of the population just because a religious representative sees fit to engage in misinformation and downward lies. But I am told that it is his right, that I should respect these people's right to hold to their beliefs and that I am being too intolerant.  
>It is revolting. Particularly in underdeveloped parts of the world where this kind of fabrication can easily persuade ignorant individuals. In some African countries AIDS has become an epidemic and yet the pope keeps insisting on notions that are not even archaic as much as downward lies. To say that condoms do not prevent AIDS but actually propagate it is also an insult to science, the one enterprise that allows us as a species to dominate. It is also an insult to scientists who have dedicated their lives to the improvement of life conditions. He deserves to be sued and pay for this grave crime. His words are directly responsible for the death of many and I will not respect stupidity under the guise of spirituality."<br>Izaya's eyes widened at the speech. Never had she seen Namie so in earnest and this inflamed with righteous indignation. It was impressive for it carried a ring of truth that Izaya found very compelling.  
>"You have a very good point."<br>"Unfortunately I am told that I cannot sue him. It's a shame, really."  
>"I can understand how you see it as a personal affront."<br>"My feelings aren't all that relevant here."  
>"But they are. Ultimately you can pin down feelings as mere chemicals reactions in the brain but they are exceedingly relevant. Your feelings are your motivation. Your love for science drives you and gives you purpose. It's admiring."<br>Namie's eyes grew narrow and he tossed his long hair over a shoulder. Izaya did not expect it and she found herself paling in fear as Namie produced a needle.  
>"Namie…?"<br>"I am going to collect a blood sample. Women your age often suffer from an iron deficient in their blood. It is best to check, all the more so since it can affect your health during menstrual periods."  
>The timing was very odd but Izaya supposed that Namie was just that kind of person. Namie was gloved and running an alcohol soaked piece of cotton over Izaya's inner arm.<br>"Please be gentle with me~"  
>"Make a fist. And look away."<br>"Yes, sir. Tell me when you're going in."  
>Izaya was slightly apprehensive.<br>"Done."  
>"Already? That didn't even hurt."<br>"I'll have the results next week."  
>"Thanks. You can be a great nurse too, by the look of it."<br>Izaya could not help but imagine Namie as a sexy male nurse.  
>"I will have you fill in a survey when you feel better."<br>"I am all for. Can I ask you a question in return?"  
>"Yes. And I may or not answer, I certainly will not answer any question about the specific workings of Yagiri pharmaceutics."<br>"It's nothing about that. I was just wondering, why did you pick me for this experiment?"


	14. Chapter 14

"You were my first choice. I needed someone with a great sense of self-analysis, intelligence and curiosity. You fit all the criteria. Besides, I know that you would take the opportunity because you enjoy a challenge instead of wanting an actual sex change. As a bonus for research purposes I would also prefer someone whose sexual orientation is fluid."  
>Izaya sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. It was a newly acquired gesture.<br>"So I just happened to be the perfect test subject."  
>Izaya could not help feeling a bit hurt.<br>"Yes. But I also thought that you would be able to profit from it. You often say that you love humanity, it figures that you would want to have firsthand experience of the opposite gender. Since females represent approximately half of the human population. It can be very useful to you. And as I expected you have thought about how it would be to be a woman more than once."  
>Izaya whistled. She did not know whether she was happy that Namie had seen through her to this extent or to be disturbed at his insight. Izaya corrected herself, it was not insight but Namie's methodically applied clinical eye.<br>"True. Haven't you ever wondered how it would be to be a man?"  
>Namie seemed to consider it.<br>"It would make my life considerably easier on all fronts so it has crossed my mind."  
>"I know what you mean. It can't be easy, being an attractive woman in the world of science. People tend not to take beautiful females as seriously and the silly cliché that 'hot' means 'brainless' still carries some weight, unfortunately."<br>"It doesn't pose a problem in the lab proper and researchers are less prejudiced than most. But in the corporate environment it is still an annoyance."  
>"I see. I don't suppose you care but I admire how you rely on your intellect alone. You are a smart woman and don't use your looks to get things done. Of course you are not the kind to climb the corporate ladder horizontally, so to speak, but you won't even flirt a bit or even smile nicely to advance your cause. I think that is very admirable."<br>Namie blinked, for once surprised.  
>"Thank you, I suppose."<br>"Oh? Could it be that you are not used to compliments?"  
>"I do not care for compliments. I merely want the fruits of my work to be acknowledged. That is all."<br>Izaya nodded with enthusiasm. As a girl the typical Izaya quirks gained a new kind of animation.  
>"I'm sure you'll win a Nobel prize with this invention of yours. Then the world will see the amazing genius that is Yagiri Namie!"<br>He thought that it was sarcastic on Izaya's part to say such things but the brightly lit smile told him otherwise.  
>"I never considered that."<br>"Are you serious? You single handedly discovered a way of switching a person's gender with absolutely no surgery at all or medication. This beats even the best sex change operations out there. It's still something of a shock to me but I do have a womb! And ovaries, the whole lot."  
>Namie cracked a thin smile.<br>"You didn't have a problem accepting your breasts."  
>"Ah, true. I was most excited about them. Got a bunch of pretty bras and corsets. But the inner parts are easier to dismiss since I can't see them."<br>"You did not seem too bothered about not having a penis."  
>Izaya winked.<br>"I got boobies in return, boobies! I can play with my boobies any time I want, that more than makes up."  
>"Not in public, I hope."<br>"Hmm…you never know! I am only a bit sad that I'm not more like Kururi in terms of bosom size. I'm more Mairu's size."  
>"Your breasts are proportional to your body."<br>"And they shake when I do this!"  
>Izaya proceeded to exemplify by skipping around crazily, stopping suddenly.<br>"Gah, cramp-"  
>"Don't overstrain yourself."<br>There were times when Namie felt that handling Izaya was like being around a hyperactive and highly gifted kid. He half expected Izaya to bounce off the walls, literally.  
>"Sorry…I'll save my happy dance, boob shaking version, for later."<br>Namie could not help breaking into a smile.  
>"Boob shaking happy dance?"<br>"Indeed. Humanity deserves to see it!"  
>"Just don't forget you're wearing heels."<br>"Thanks for your concern. I must keep that in mind to hone my skipping skills."  
>"Try not to fall on your face or I'll have to treat you and I am not looking forward to it."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Izaya pouted.  
>"So mean."<br>"If it's your fault then I can't be expected to be a happy nurse."  
>"But you're okay with it if it's not my fault?"<br>"Of course. It is my duty to take care of those that cannot do that for themselves for reasons they cannot help."  
>Izaya thought that it was one of the coolest things she had ever heard and so much more so since Namie was perfectly serious and non-dramatic about it.<br>"I can hardly wait for you to get all the money the greedy Catholic church has stashed away in the Vatican."  
>"Money? I don't want that. I want to send the pope and the other propagators of dangerous misinformation to be sent to jail forever."<br>"Wow, that is…intense! I am all for!"  
>"I wish you could be a bit more serious."<br>"Hey, I mean it…"  
>It was not the first time that Izaya's sincerity was doubted. She was fine being called a troll, many times she was just that, but she now wished she could adopt some of Namie's unfaltering resolution.<p>

A few days passed and to Izaya's great relief she went back to her healthy self. Izaya glowed as she finished dinner, adding a few dashes of parsley to a simple but tasty pasta dish. She checked the clock anxiously and tried not to skip about. Tonight she had invited Namie to a romantic dinner, just the two of them in Izaya's sleek apartment. She had cleaned it from top to bottom, although there was really no need, and made sure the fashionable minimalistic furniture was in its proper place. She had even changed the sheets of her large bed just in case. One could always hope. And this time around Izaya was stocked with condoms because she fully intended to create the mood for using them.  
>She checked her black dress for the hundredth time and her new made nails. Namie would be here anytime now. The cell phone rang.<br>"Namie, hello! Oh…I see. So you can't make it? I already fixed dinner…right…something important came. I guess it can't be helped. Talk to you later."  
>Izaya sank on a chair and rested her head on folded arms. She sighed. Clearly something important had happened, more important than Izaya at any rate. After a few more sighs she looked at the food she had prepared with so much care. It was a shame to throw it away and she had made enough for two. For this reason and because Izaya was in the mood for venting her discontent she ended up inviting (which was to say 'ordering') Kida to join her.<br>"Wow…Orihara-san…you really are a girl now…"  
>"My eyes are up here."<br>"Oh, right. I didn't mean to stare."  
>But Kida's kept sliding to Izaya's bosom. He could not help feeling that Izaya looked very hot.<br>"Just eat your share while it's still warm."  
>Izaya twirled a fork in the spaghetti, looking most forlorn. Kida could not resist a jab.<br>"Orihara-san, could it be that you made this food for some guy and then got ditched?"  
>"Keep that kind of talk and I'll fire you on the spot."<br>"Lovely dinner you have here."  
>Kida was surprised that the dinner was lovely indeed.<br>"I had no idea you could cook! You need to cheer up, with those killer legs you can have any guy you want! Ah, if I were a bit older- wait, I wonder what Saki will think of this…"  
>"Masaomi? Shut up."<br>Kida ate the rest of the meal in silence. Izaya as a girl was his type in many ways but he knew better than to try anything funny. Female or not Izaya could be very nasty when annoyed. Kida was startled when Izaya suddenly got up, hands planted on the table with a loud thump.  
>"That's it, I'm not just staying here moping. I am going shopping. Masaomi, let's go."<br>"I'm going as well…?"  
>"You don't expect <em>me<em> to carry the bags, now do you?"  
>And so Kida was dragged from store to store on Izaya's tow.<br>"Will you be changing names?"  
>Izaya twirled in front of a mirror, her skirt riding up. Kida did not exactly know how he was expected not to stare when Izaya kept asking his opinion on clothes but his boss could be flippant and whimsical regardless of gender.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Like, change your name from 'Izaya' to 'Kanra'."<br>"No, I'm still Izaya. Is this skirt too short?"  
>Kida gasped and tried not to blush too much. His flirty ways could not avail him. He was still grasping for words when Aoba solved the problem for him.<br>"For a beautiful woman as yourself there is no such thing as 'too short'."


	16. Chapter 16

"And for a creepy kid such as yourself there is no such thing as 'too creepy'."  
>Aoba nodded as if the hostility did not bother him one bit. He glanced at Kida briefly.<br>"It seems that you have no problems with younger men and I assure you I am better than blonde there."  
>"Are you stalking me? Or am I just really unlucky to keep running into you?"<br>"It is not 'stalking', I must not let you out of my sight. I am merely giving fate a helping hand."  
>Kida could not believe it but Aoba did not seem to recognize Izaya. And he supposed it made sense. Aoba was known for having a thing for the Orihara twin sisters so it followed that he would find a female Izaya to be the most attractive.<br>"Give me your cell phone, I'm giving your mother a call and telling her to keep her creepy kid from annoying me."  
>"I see. I don't think it is too soon for me to introduce you to my family as my wife to be."<br>"Are you even listening what I am saying?"  
>"That skirt looks stunning on you. I received my allowance today, allow me to buy it for you."<br>"Ah…"  
>"It would look even better on my bedroom floor."<br>Kida did not think he had even heard such a horrible pick up line. Izaya slapped Aoba, hard across the cheek.  
>"Enough! What part of 'no' don't you understand?"<br>"Heh, feisty. I like that in a woman."  
>"Go find someone else. I am not interested."<br>"I see. Do you have a boyfriend? I can get rid of him, no sweat."  
>Kida could see Izaya getting flustered. So there was a man involved. Kida wondered just who it could be. There was something very amusing about Izaya being in love. Izaya's snappy retort was cut short by his cell phone.<br>"Hi there! Really? Okay! I'll have dinner ready for you."  
>She bought the skirt in question and a shirt.<br>"Masaomi, hurry. You need to help me cook, it has to be ready before he arrives."  
>"Cook…?"<br>"Do I have to remind you that you work for me?"  
>Not that Kida was getting paid for this, he was sure. Aoba nodded again.<br>"I shall take my leave but I shall return."  
>"Don't bother. Masaomi, on the double. And carry these."<br>More bags.

"All you have to do is wash and dry these and cut the tomatoes into pieces."  
>"Okay…"<br>As soon as Izaya returned home she changed into an apron and distributed the tasks between herself and Kida. A rather startled Kida who realized that homely Izaya in a red apron was a great turn on. Izaya was in a flurry of hurry, tasting sauces, watching the spaghetti boil, shredding cheese.  
>"And done! You can go now."<br>"You're kicking me out…?"  
>"Two is company, three is a crowd. So scramble."<br>Kida did so but he hid in a nearby alley and waited for Izaya's mystery man. And soon enough a long haired man stepped from a limousine and into Izaya's building. Kida confirmed by using binnacles (he had borrowed the idea from Izaya) that the stranger had indeed gone to Izaya's apartment. Unfortunately for Kida's spying purposes Izaya pulled the shutters and there was nothing more he could see. As Kida walked away he kept wondering just where he had seen the man before. He looked familiar, somehow.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."  
>"No problem. Here's your dinner."<br>Namie sank on the chair, clearly very tired. It was the first time Izaya had seen him in such a state of exhaustion.  
>"Thank you. I didn't get a chance of eating."<br>Namie chewed almost mechanically. Izaya still wore the pretty apron and the scent of thyme about her.  
>"Is it good…?"<br>"Very tasty."  
>Izaya sounded almost afraid.<br>"Phew, that's great to hear."  
>"I should be going, it's very late and tomorrow I have an early day."<br>"Why don't you stay the night?"  
>Izaya's heart beat very slowly, something that happened whenever she was too nervous. Namie was on his feet and heading toward the door, halting suddenly.<br>"Is it fine with you?"  
>"Of course. Please, do stay."<br>"Alright. I'll take the sofa."  
>Izaya opened her mouth to say that they could stay in bed but stopped herself at the very last moment.<br>"I'll get you a blanket."  
>"Thanks."<br>"You can wear one of my pajamas."  
>Namie undid his long hair and stripped. Izaya blushed intensely and could not think of nothing even half coherent to say. Namie's male body was lithe but well defined, Izaya could make out the elegant musculature underneath the pale smooth skin. Clearly kendo paid off.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

"I'll leave early in the morning so I won't disturb you."  
>"You sleep with your hair loose."<br>Izaya kicked herself inwardly. Of all the dumb things to say this was one of the dumbest. Her prized intelligence could barely sustain the pressure of hormones floating madly in her blood.  
>"It gets entangled otherwise."<br>"Oh, right. Goodnight."  
>"Thanks for letting me stay over."<br>"No problem. Sleep well."  
>As soon as Izaya got to her room she let out a loud sigh. This was ridiculous. Just having Namie sleeping so close was enough to make Izaya feel a telltale wetness seeping between her legs. Izaya hid in bed and put the sheets over her head. She had sleek silken black sheets that were going to waste.<br>Izaya had a wonderful dream. It included Namie holding her down and plenty of hot action. Only to wake up rather annoyed and with soaked panties. True to his word Namie had left so early that he was nowhere to be seen. Izaya had not even heard him leave. It was somehow depressing.

"Love sucks. True fact."  
>Kadota had seen many a weird thing in his life but this topped it all. Izaya was a consummate woman through and through, from the way she sagged her shoulders in discontent to how she tucked a heeled shoe behind the other leg.<br>"You really changed gender…"  
>"That's not the point here, Dotachin! The point is, I just can't spit it out and even if I could, Namie just doesn't seem to care for love. At all."<br>"Ah…I see. Isn't Yagiri involved in some shady dealings?"  
>"Hey, don't badmouth Namie when I'm around. I mean it. He's my man after all."<br>"I thought he didn't know how you felt…?"  
>"That's irrelevant. Whether he knows it or not, he is my man and that's that."<br>Kadota did not understand any of it. If Izaya was already unpredictable he seemed to be doubly so as a woman. And quite a stunning woman, too, if Kadota were honest about it.  
>"Why are you telling me this…?"<br>"Because I know you'll keep your mouth shut. And this isn't even my only problem, see that?"  
>Izaya pointed across the street. They were having dinner in a family restaurant.<br>"Binnacles…?"  
>"I'm being stalked! By Aoba! Aoba! Can you believe it? Real men apparently want nothing to do with me, instead I get Shark Kid. Unbelievable."<br>Kadota was sure that Izaya would have absolutely no problem getting a guy but he held his silence. And reminded himself not to drink too much, Izaya did look stunning in a white dress and after a few cups Kadota might forget how bad an idea it would be to make a pass at her.  
>"Aoba? How did that happen?"<br>"I'm just unlucky. And I can't stress this enough do _not_ tell your dorky pals about this. They'll be all, 'girl!Izaya, kya! Moe!'."  
>"You'd be lucky if they didn't dress you up in frilly outfits and take pictures."<br>Izaya shivered at the thought.  
>"As if I needed more creepiness in my life."<br>"Why don't you give Namie something?"  
>"Hmm…I'll have to think about it. Nothing comes to mind immediately."<br>"And Namie is a man now?"  
>"Yes. Sexiest man alive, too. The long hair is irresistible."<br>"You're really serious about this."  
>"Gee, of course I am! What good is it being a hot woman if Namie doesn't care? I suppose I can always ride those 'for women only' carriages at the subway now, I've always wanted to do that, but still."<br>"You always wanted…?"  
>"Of course. Didn't it ever cross your mind, 'what is it like to ride those carriages!'?"<br>"No…can't say that I ever thought about that."  
>"But as I was saying, love is absolutely horrible."<br>"And men are pigs…?"  
>"I bet most of them are. Ah, if only I could brush that long smooth shiny hair…"<br>Izaya had no qualms in seeming pathetic in front of Kadota because Kadota was, well, Dotachin. Izaya got up.  
>"I'm going to pretend to go to the bathroom and slip away from the backdoor to get away from Creepo."<br>"Wait, are you just leaving me here to pay the bill?"  
>"Tough luck, huh? Just be a man about it."<br>"Izaya!"  
>But it was no use, she was already gone.<p>

"Do I really have to…?"  
>"You do."<br>Izaya pouted. She had finally some time together with Namie and it was only to be taken to the gynecologist. Which was about the worst things Izaya could think of.  
>"But it's a bit…horrible."<br>"Don't be childish. It's a medical consultation as any other."  
>"Ah…so you say. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Izaya was not looking forward to this fir all sorts of reasons. Namely, it annoyed her to show such intimate parts to some random doctor without having shown them to Namie. Prancing naked was entirely different and Izaya did not even count it.  
>"I arranged a female physician to make it easier for you. She is part of the Yagiri group so she knows all about the gender switch."<br>"The Yagiri group is like the Umbrella corporation. I bet there are rabid hybrid zombies in the basements."  
>"What are you blabbering about? Anyway, we're here. Pay close attention to what the doctor tells you."<br>"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'm not four years old."  
>Izaya was expecting a grueling session but it was considerably less horrible. She took notes as the doctor explained just how to use the pill and the many advantages it carried. Not that it mattered much, it was not as if she was getting laid anyway. Namie had already left when Izaya finally emerged from the office which left Izaya all by herself. A rather lonesome Izaya.<p>

But not for long.  
>"Onee-chan!"<br>"Mairu, let go of me!  
>She was firmly latched unto Izaya's back and now proceeded to squeeze her breasts.<br>"Wow, look at this, Kururi! Boobies!"  
>"I see."<br>"_Don't_ see."  
>Izaya finally managed to shake Mairu off his back, literally, but she was not done. She jumped up and down, pigtails fluttering.<br>"I always wanted to have a big sister! We finally got our wish, Kururi."  
>"Izaya-nee is very pretty."<br>"Did you bring the makeup?"  
>Kururi produced a makeup kit.<br>"All here."  
>Izaya cleared her throat.<br>"Hey, you girls. I'm still your older sibling so can you show me some respect-"  
>"Aha! Your boobs aren't as big as Kururi's but this is fun."<br>Mairu felt up Izaya's boobs.  
>"Will you stop that already?"<br>"But I do it all the time with Kururi."  
>"That's true."<br>"'That's true'…Kururi, you need to tell your sister not to bully you."  
>"What's this 'your sister' talk? You mean 'our sister'."<br>"Anyway…I wanted to see how you girls are doing."  
>"Kururi, do you know what this means?"<br>"Public bath time!"  
>The twins sang in unison.<br>"Public bath. You mean the three of us?"  
>"Of course. We can all have a nice bath together now that you're a girl."<br>Kururi batted her eyelashes and pleaded,  
>"Please, Iza-nee?"<br>And Izaya could not of course say no.

"What are you doing…?"  
>Mairu was floating face down on the large bathtub.<br>"Playing dead to see if Kururi will give me mouth to mouth."  
>"Ah…"<br>"It worked last time."  
>"Last time?"<br>Izaya looked for Kururi to ask for an explanation but she was busy washing Izaya's back. Orihara family time could get crazy and so much more so now that they were a sisterhood of sorts. But Izaya had missed them.  
>"At times I really wonder what you girls do when I'm not around."<br>Mairu rolled her eyes and splashed about.  
>"Like you're to talk. You went and changed your gender."<br>"Mairu is right, you should have told us sooner."  
>Izaya smiled warmly.<br>"Well, I knew you wouldn't get freaked out."  
>"Obviously not. We always wanted a big sister. It's been a dream of ours."<br>"Don't boob molest me again, please."  
>Mairu was almost on Izaya's lap.<br>"Hmm…but what I really want to know is, does this mean we'll be having hot lesbian action with you and Namie? And can I take pictures?"  
>Izaya recognized Namie's teasing ways heavily laced with snarky attitude, it was something they had in common. Which did not mean she did not resent it at the moment.<br>"Namie switched gender as well."  
>"Oh? Really? And have you finally gotten around to it?"<br>"To what…?"  
>Izaya could tell she was being led on but Mairu knew how to reel her in.<br>"She means if you've confessed to Namie at last."  
>"What are you girls talking about, Namie and I have a working relationship-"<br>"Right…as if you didn't have the hots for her. Or him. Or whatever. Bet if you were both guys you'd let him top any day of the week."  
>Izaya was pretty sure that it was so as well but there were things one's little sister should not say. Also, it was disarming that both Kururi and Mairu seemed to know about her feelings on a subject that she believed so private. Being an informant she was doubly sensitive to having highly guarded information so easily leaked. But there was no point playing games with the twins.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you know, it seems that Aoba has a new girl. He's been leaving us alone."  
>Izaya shrugged.<br>"Good for you, then."  
>"Hmm…I was wondering if you might have something to do with it."<br>Kururi nodded to show she shared Mairu's opinion on this.  
>"Don't be silly."<br>Izaya could relax for a while as he shared some drinks with his sisters afterwards. It was a bonding experience which in Orihara terms meant plenty of insanity and more Mairu jumping on Izaya's back and Kururi smiling benignly at the spectacle. Izaya might bitch about it but this was his family and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Izaya skipped across the street to his apartment. She had a meeting with Namie and was looking forward to it.  
>"Namie! Hello! Come in, come in!"<br>"I brought you the survey."  
>"The survey, you say?"<br>Izaya took it and leafed through it. A blush tinged his cheeks as she scanned the paper.  
>"Er, Namie…these questions are a bit…"<br>"I need to know for research purposes."  
>"I understand but this a bit too personal for me to answer…"<br>"Is that a problem?"  
>Izaya felt doubly embarrassed by the fact that Namie was so nonchalant. It made her feel ridiculous.<br>"Well, it's a bit…"  
>Namie seemed to be considering what do for a while.<br>"Alright. Can you answer at least some of them?"  
>"I'll try."<br>"Good. I need this data."  
>And with this Namie got up and headed for the door.<br>"Are you leaving already?"  
>"I have things to do but I wanted to give you this in person."<br>"Oh. Bye, then."  
>Izaya sighed as soon as Namie was gone.<br>"'Have you noticed an increased sex drive in the days leading to your menstruation'…how can I possibly answer that."  
>She was realizing that the more her crush grew the more difficult to became to discuss matters of this nature with Namie. Izaya did not want Namie to be aware just how eager she was for some action. It was not the kind of image that Izaya wanted to project. Partially because she suspected that Namie would view it as a weakness. Izaya kept thinking back of when Namie had offered sex and it never failed to depress her. She almost wished she had taken up the offer.<br>Izaya went for a stroll. The majority of the questions on the survey were unanswerable and she needed to decide which ones she could answer. Izaya did not want to let Namie down after all. And she had agreed to participate in the experiment. She was beginning to realize that the real challenge was veering things so as to become a couple with Namie more than anything else. Even if Izaya kept finding difficulties in being a woman. One of which was of course blending in and becoming invisible in the crowd. It was a quality that she needed to work as an informant and something that as a man it was easily achievable. But as a woman it was considerably more difficult.  
>Izaya just so happened to be too hot a girl. She had some bills to pay and before leaving for the convenience store she decided to do something mischievous. It was part of his nature and something she had been missing since the gender swap. Too much stress had her jumpy more often than not. Izaya smiled wickedly as she placed a pillow over her very flat belly and tucked in against her dress. Izaya pranced in front of the mirror to see how believable it looked.<br>"Ha, got myself a most respectable bump. This means no more waiting on cues for me! Special cue for pregnant women here I come!"  
>She giggled happily at her warped sense of humor. Woman or man, Orihara Izaya was Orihara Izaya.<br>"It's a case of a virgin pregnancy, too! Oh dear."  
>Izaya chose a pair of flat shoes to be more in character and had a world of fun walking slowly to her destination. Then looking half contrite as she took her place in the special cue and was immediately at the counter to pay her bills. Izaya was done in five minutes and wondered just why on Earth other women did not pull this stunt for special treatment. Then it occurred to her that maybe they did. This was too much, a bout of irrepressible laughter was threatening to burst.<br>Izaya hid in an alley and stomped about as she laughed madly.  
>"Stupid people! Heh, so easily fooled, oh <em>my<em>, this is too much!"  
>She was so happy in full troll mode that she did not hear a footstep.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, you. Don't do that, jumping like that is bad for the baby."  
>Izaya froze on the spot. She recognized the voice all too well. And knew even before turning around that it belonged to no other than Heiwajima Shizuo.<br>"Oh. Right."  
>Shizuo frowned and took a step in Izaya's direction. Izaya knew that she should hurry and leave for a main street but she could not move.<br>"You look familiar."  
>"You must have the wrong person."<br>"Boy or girl?"  
>For a horrifying split second Izaya thought that Shizuo was addressing the gender switch.<br>"I don't know yet."  
>"When is it due?"<br>Izaya cursed herself all over again. Why Shizuo would choose to chat with a random pregnant woman was beyond her but clearly Izaya could not simply out of this.  
>"Still a few months to go."<br>In case of doubt keep it very vague.  
>"You really do look familiar. Can't exactly pin it down. Are you sure we haven't met?"<br>Izaya tried a smile. It felt highly unnatural.  
>"I'm sure."<br>"Nii-chan. Stop bothering."  
>Izaya flinched. Somehow, she had completely failed to notice Kasuka's presence.<br>"'kay. Weird, guess it's just my imagination."  
>Izaya took a deep breath. Shizuo parted with his brother and Izaya was about to dash in the opposite direction as fast as her legs allowed her when Kasuka detained her.<br>"That's a pillow."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Not pregnant. Can always tell."  
>Now that there was no danger Izaya was in the mood for being cocky.<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Yes. Seen many fake bellies. Am an actor."<br>"Good for you."  
>Izaya had just about enough Heiwajima to last her a lifetime and so made as if to leave.<br>"Wait. Your name."  
>The extreme monotone was so without intonation that Izaya could even be sure whether Kasuka was asking.<br>"Is that a question?"  
>"Yes. I'm Kasuka, Heiwajima Kasuka."<br>Izaya considered her options.  
>"Kanra. Is me. Hello."<br>Kasuka nodded and to Izaya's great surprise actually smiled. If only she had a camera for such moments.  
>"Funny. Nice meeting you."<br>"Right back at you."  
>"Most girls, get hysterical. Annoying. Like you better."<br>Izaya shrugged.  
>"I never watched any of your movies either. It's just not my cup of tea. Sorry."<br>"It's fine. Phone number. Am asking."  
>Izaya giggled and swung her purse about.<br>"Are you sure you should be doing this? Talking in public with a pregnant woman in broad daylight? If your fans catch wind of this it won't be good for you."  
>"Good point. Remove pillow, then."<br>Izaya had no intention of following any Heiwajima around but something occurred to her. She could always use Kasuka's fame and popularity to make Namie jealous. Izaya was very much looking forward to Namie becoming possessive over her and Kasuka was just right for the purpose.  
>"Alright."<br>Izaya promptly got rid of the pillow and ended up having a strangely chopped chat with Heiwajima junior over tea.  
>"So you actually talk that way normally?"<br>"Yes. But not when acting."  
>"I see. You sound fairly robotic if you don't mind my saying so."<br>"Like it how you speak your mind. Other girls, always lie. 'Yuuhei, kya! So sweet!'. Not true. Am this way, truth is, 'blank eyed'."  
>Izaya burst out laughing.<br>"Oh my, that really is so true."  
>"Fake belly. Smart trick."<br>"Indeed. Priority cue lines, seats, parking spaces, the lot."  
>"Yes. I approve."<br>"Great…look, I've got to get going now."  
>"Okay. Will call you. Like you a lot."<br>Izaya had an idea.  
>"Can I take a picture of us with my cell phone?"<br>"Good idea."  
>"Thanks a bunch!"<p>

Izaya was in a considerably good mood. It was only when she got home and saw the dreadful survey again that she realized that her progress with Namie was non-existing.  
>"I have to confess, ah…but how do I get around to it? 'Kya, Namie, I like, totally love you!' Heh, I'd get shot and glared at. Maybe, 'Namie…I have something important to tell you. I have feelings for you' Not impactful enough. 'My feelings for you have been growing and I cannot hold them inside any longer because I love you too much' <em>Too<em> impactful."  
>Izaya was lying on a sofa and rolled so that she could sigh into a nearby pillow.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"This is why guys are supposed to get around to saying these things first. But if I wait for that, hell will freeze over and Kasuka will actually develop a facial expression. Oh, I can also go the deadpan route. 'Namie. Love you. Long, long time.'"  
>It was one of Izaya's best qualities to be able to laugh at her misfortune. It was one of Izaya's worst faults that she was able to laugh at other people's misfortune just as much if not even more. Carrying a fake belly made her back hurt a bit and since she was not in the best of moods she had to call Kida.<br>"Masaomi, backrub."  
>Izaya stretched belly down on the sofa. Kida flailed.<br>"Orihara-san…?"  
>"Have you gone deaf? I want a backrub."<br>"That's a bit…"  
>"What are you blushing for? You used to give me backrubs all the times. What's the problem now?"<br>"But you were a man back then! Not a hot woman…it's embarrassing."  
>Izaya decided to be mean. It was something of a default attitude.<br>"Masaomi, could it be that you never actually a girl before?"  
>"I'll get to it now."<br>"Hmm…I see, you're a virgin! Oh dear!"  
>"Why do you always have to be such a troll."<br>"Said something?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Thought so."  
>Kida could vent some of his anger on the back massage since Izaya liked his backrubs to be on the rougher side. It improved Izaya's state of mind considerably.<br>"I wonder if I should get a tan. But my strong point is this milky white skin of mine."  
>"Saki has been asking about you."<br>"Has she? Maybe I should pay her a visit."  
>"That'd be quite a shock…"<br>"Turn on the TV, they're re-running Project Runway."  
>As much as Kida hated to admit it, Izaya was fashionable through and through.<br>"That's Shizuo-san's brother, isn't it?"  
>On screen Kasuka was being asked if he had a girlfriend.<br>"Not yet. But am interested in someone. Not from showbiz. Kanra-chan."  
>Izaya jumped to her feet.<br>"The hell!"  
>Kida got the gist of it immediately.<br>"So you're dating Heiwajima junior? Way to go, Orihara-san! Fame, success, parties with pretty girls, feel free to invite me to the next movie gala!"  
>Izaya was highly annoyed at Kasuka's public faux pas but she was eager to turn this into an advantage.<p>

So the next time Izaya saw Namie she decided to go for the jealousy angle.  
>"Namie, look, look. I met Kasuka- that's Hanejima Yuuhei- don't we look <em>adorable<em> together?"  
>Izaya showed him the cell phone picture. She had even printed it for greater resolution. Izaya did not believe in being half hearted about a strategy once she settled on it. She was already anticipating Namie wrapped her with his arms. Instead Namie glanced at the picture and said,<br>"If you engaged in sexual intercourse then I have a particular questionnaire I would like you to fill."  
>Izaya found herself gaping in uncharacteristic loss for words. She wanted to believe it was a joke but Namie's typical seriousness convinced her of the grim truth. Izaya snatched her purse with an angry gesture.<br>"Fine. Be that way! Since research data is more important than me. See if I care!"  
>Izaya stormed out of the room. There was a limit to how cold hearted one could be. Izaya felt genuinely hurt and offended. But she was in no hurry to throw herself at Kasuka. Apparently it'd be a waste of time anyway. Izaya might even kick at stuff with his Jimmy Choo shoes but not even that could appease her. Not even stomping on cell phones would do the trick.<br>She ended up at a bar, sitting across from a rather bewildered Kadota.  
>"And then- and then he <em>said<em> I could just sleep with Dead Eyes! Who would say such a thing? I'm so unloved."  
>"I think you should stop drinking now-"<br>"Shaddap. Namie is evil, just evil."  
>"I've been saying that for a while-"<br>"You can't say it, only I can! Wheee…!"  
>Izaya had not taken into consideration that as a woman she was more susceptible to alcohol. Kadota was becoming increasingly nervous as Izaya's intoxication became greater with each glass.<br>"Izaya, let's just take you home-"  
>"Men are pigs. Pigs, I'm telling you!"<br>Izaya nearly knocked down the bottle with a sudden sweeping gesture that took Kadota by surprise. Maybe he should call someone to help him put Izaya to bed, perhaps that blond kid that was always hanging around Izaya's place.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'll just call your blonde friend, what's his number?"  
>"Who's that? Death to all blondes! Kill them all! Kill them dead with fire! Kida is a piglet!"<br>Kadota could not even find Kida's number on Izaya's phone, Izaya having his address coded in cryptic nicknames. 'Kida' was under 'Slave', for example. As Kadota fought to make sense of it while keeping Izaya from tripping on her heels and falling, he ended up calling Namie's number. At this point Kadota did not even care which of Izaya's cronies came to pick her up as long as one of them did. Especially since Izaya kept bumping against him in her intoxication and Kadota was not sure he would be able to stop himself from doing something stupid.  
>Katoda was surprised when Namie himself arrived within ten minutes. He expected Namie's men instead. Izaya stumbled her way wobbly.<br>"You, you're just mean, and evil, and mean-"  
>Namie poured a bottle of cold water on Izaya.<br>"You're drunk."  
>"See! You're a big meanie!"<br>Izaya's outrage coupled with too much alcohol caused her to trip. Namie picked her up and Kadota decided now was the way to make himself scarce.  
>"I told you that I wouldn't take care of you if it was your fault you got into a situation."<br>Izaya pouted. She was freezing but sober enough without being one bit pacified.  
>"No one asked you. Stupid Dotachin called you, I didn't."<br>Namie sighed deeply and without a warning slapped Izaya hard across the face.  
>"The <em>hell<em>?"  
>"This isn't one hundredth of what would happen to you if you walk around at night completely drunk."<br>"What do you care. You told me to do it with Fish Eye Kasuka."  
>"What you choose to do of your own volition is your business. You seemed very eager to have sex with that actor so I don't see why I should dissuade you. But getting drunk like this is dangerous. Don't make me worry over you like this."<br>Only now did Izaya notice a note of hurt in Namie's usually so matter of fact tone. Izaya took a deep breath, her slender frame trembling slightly. Namie's hands were poised on her shoulders.  
>"I'm sorry. I made a fool of myself yet again. Shall I make it up to you? Have you had dinner yet?"<br>"No, I rushed here as soon as that guy called me. And where did he go?"  
>"Ran off. Too afraid of you."<br>They boarded the sleek black fogged car. Namie looked visibly tired as he sank into the plush seat and undid the ponytail.  
>"Really? I get that a lot."<br>"So do I. Even though girl!Izaya is so 'kyun, kyun'."  
>"'Kyun'? What is that?"<br>"One day I'll let you know. Honest to god."  
>"Honesty is not your strongest feature."<br>"True. But still."  
>They drove to Namie's apartment where Izaya took a quick shower and slipped into one of Namie's outfits that was of course a skirt and a blouse. Izaya prepared a light salad with grilled tomatoes and told Namie about his fake pregnancy follies.<br>"Only you. It is so like you to do such a thing."  
>"Haven't you ever done it yourself?"<br>"Obviously not. I respect other people's rights."  
>"Unless they are direct conflict with yours, though."<br>Namie shrugged.  
>"That can't be helped. It's unfortunate but it is the way the world works. But you should keep in mind that by deceiving people like that you are being unfair to the women who actually are pregnant not to mention everyone else."<br>"What can I say, rules are made for breaking."  
>"If everybody thought so society would collapse."<br>"Probably. But I don't want everyone to break the rules, it suffices that I do. I am not proposing that kind of democratic delinquency anymore than you are defending that all people should be have the power to make big decisions at a collective level."  
>Namie studied her for a long time.<br>"I like you better this way. Using your intelligence instead of acting in random ways."  
>"I'm a real catch, you know. I am smart, pretty and I can even cook. You should be all over me. And not because of any experiment either…I told you already, I have a huge crush on you."<br>Izaya could feel herself blush. It annoyed her greatly. Namie was in silence for a while.  
>"Izaya, I believe in doing things for a purpose. That applies to sex as well. An important purpose. Such as gathering data or love. But 'a crush' is not a good enough purpose."<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Izaya could not let this opportunity slip.  
>"I've been in love with you since forever."<br>"You're still drunk."  
>"I'm not. I admit, I am not too good when it comes to sharing such feelings but it's true."<br>Namie looked at her for a long time, studying Izaya across the table.  
>"Do you mean that?"<br>"I do. I know I have a reputation for being rather promiscuous but there's a reason why I haven't done anything with this new body. Call it sentimental but I wanted to do it with you and no one else. As for Kasuka, the plan was for you to become jealous. So much for _that_."  
>Izaya sighed heavily.<br>"I can never tell when you're serious or not."  
>"I am serious. I've never been more serious in my life."<br>Namie wiped his hands clean on a napkin and moved over to the couch.  
>"We can't talk this over the table. Sit here with me."<br>Izaya obeyed reluctantly. She had a feeling she was about to get the scolding of her life. It was one of the things Izaya disliked about their relationship, Namie always seemed to be more mature and he was one of the few people in the world that could make Orihara Izaya feel guilty. But Namie said nothing. Instead he peered deep into her eyes until Izaya was rather intimidated. She wanted to break the silence but Namie swept all words from her mind by cupping her cheek and laying a kiss on her lips.  
>Izaya was so stunned that she forgot all about technique and all the skill she had picked up but simply melted into it. Namie deepened the kiss and Izaya nearly swooned. There was nothing tentative to the way Namie handled it.<br>All that Izaya was aware of was warmth, her eyes closed as if to savor it better in the dark. By the time Namie allowed to emerge Izaya was breathless, lips tingling, mouth agape.  
>"Wow, Namie…wow."<br>He smiled in a cocky way.  
>"It's rare to make you speechless."<br>"But not impossible."  
>Izaya was in a daze and in such a state of mind that she was afloat as if suspended. It was only as she ran fingers through Namie's smooth hair that Izaya realized how turned on she was. This time around it was she who took the initiative by going for a passionate kiss and rolling until she was straddled on Namie's lap.<br>Her clothes felt very heavy and she could feel her nipples standing up against the fabric.  
>"I've heard that you were very passionate in bed. That seems to carry even as a woman."<br>Izaya could barely think. She nuzzled Namie's ear.  
>"Namie-san, I never did it with someone I love. And being a virgin all over again is something else."<br>Namie's arms were by his side and he did not even sketch an intention of touching her.  
>"I admit that I never expected you remain celibate."<br>"It was driving me a bit insane. But you'll fix that, won't you?"  
>Izaya had to part her legs to sit like this and just the sheer physical proximity was enough to make her all too aware of the growing dampness spreading on her underwear. That she was wearing Namie's panties added to the effect even if these were unsexy and made of cotton.<br>"If this is really your first time then I must warn you to expect some initial discomfort."  
>Izaya giggled and began to undo Namie's shirt.<br>"Absolute first time. Unbroken hymen, the whole deal. But don't forget, I've bottomed as a man many a time. So I'm not all too worried."  
>Namie gave him another of those piercing stares that made Izaya feel as if he was looking into her very soul. Then he picked her up and carried her to bed. She could not feel Namie's hands as they weaved underneath the blouse. Izaya herself unhooked the bra and she felt a flash of electric pleasure as she untied Namie's ponytail. Soft hair curtained over Izaya and he kissed her fully so that she could feel herself fully surrounded by Namie.<br>"Namie…"  
>She caressed his cheek, a moment of sobriety before things spun out of control completely. Izaya was sure that she could see desire in her usually steely eyes. It was an exquisite thrill. And as much as Izaya wanted to feel his naked skin against her own she waited for Namie to undress her completely. Only now did Namie show some hesitation.<br>"This is my first time doing this as well so I doubt it will be to par performance-wise with what you are used to."  
>"It'll be so much better…"<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Namie's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the wetness on her thighs, dripping from hairless lips.  
>"It will be less painful if you get on your hands and knees."<br>"Oh no, no can do. I am all for kinky animalistic sex but for my first time I want some very proper and romantic missionary sex."  
>Izaya pulled down Namie's pants and underwear, whistling as she uncovered his erection.<br>"My, Namie…I am jealous now. Your boobs were bigger than mine and your instrument is quite bigger than mine ever was. I feel so sad now."  
>He smiled with a hint of mischief and sucked on one of Izaya's nipple.<br>"I don't know about your being sad but judging by these physiological changes you are aroused."  
>"Always so scientific…"<br>Namie mixed their mouths together in a deep kiss. Izaya eagerly went under it, allowing the sensation to irradiate but he detained Namie's hand as it brushed his increasingly moist spot.  
>"No fingers. I want you to put it inside."<br>Namie frowned. Izya's breasts heaved invitingly and were a distraction.  
>"Are you sure? Some preparation should minimize discomfort."<br>Izaya laughed and traced Namie's chest with a light touch.  
>"I told you already. I have bottomed many a time with no prep and all."<br>Namie looked her in the eye before making a decision.  
>"Alright. But expect some bleeding-"<br>"Namie? Just fuck me now."  
>He removed the shirt and made as if to leave.<br>"Wait! Where are you going?"  
>"Getting a condom."<br>"What for?"  
>"I don't believe on safe days."<br>"Neither do I. That is why thanks to your advice I am on the pill."  
>It was out of character of Namie to forget such a thing but Izaya found it a relief. A break from the usual flawless competence that was almost inhuman. Namie pinned her down and penetrated without breaking a kiss. Izaya was anticipating and even in a way looking forward to the pain she kept hearing so much about but it was not disappointing that it happened so smoothly that all he could feel was a tantalizing throbbing sensation of being filled. Izaya moaned loudly and sheer instinct caused her to angle her hips so that she could be taken more deeply.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>Izaya had no idea how Namie could sound so calm and collected but she could tell from the growing hardness inside her that he was every bit as turned on.<br>"Move, please."  
>Izaya sounded as needy as she felt. Namie obeyed promptly. Izaya crossed her long legs on Namie's lower back to firmly lock him in place. Even the slight uncertainty in Namie's eyes was like liquid adrenaline straight into Izaya's blood. Then again, Izaya's entire body was melting inside out and only Namie remained as a solid reference as the world swirled away into chaos.<br>Namie was firm yet gentle. His kisses devoured Izaya completely and he through it all he paid close attention to Izaya's minutest reaction. So when Namie twirled already hardening nipples and changed the angle of his thrusts just slightly, he noticed an immediate change in Izaya. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes, back arched. Namie took the hint and picked up speed. Izaya held on for dear life and moaned continuously in a raspy undertone to which Namie could not help but respond. But as he was about to reach critical point Namie stopped and made as if to withdraw. Izaya glared at him.  
>"Don't you dare not coming inside."<br>"But-"  
>"Namie…I mean it."<br>"Alright."  
>Izaya forced herself to keep her eyes peeled to catch the exact expression as Namie climaxed. Izaya could feel the telltale signs of orgasm about to topple her over but she did not want to be too overwhelmed so to lose touch with Namie's excitement. Normally Izaya cared little for her partner but this was completely different, her heart was involved. She reveled as Namie caught his breath as he released into her depths. Izaya savored the moment for all it was worth and sealed her afterglow with a lazy kiss on his lips.<br>Namie smiled a bit uncertainly.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"I love you, Namie. I really do."  
>Only now did Namie withdraw and Izaya thought it cute that he blushed at the trickle of semen on his wake.<br>"That may just be endorphins doing the talking."


	25. Chapter 25

But Izaya could tell that Namie did not mean it. She scooped the thick liquid seeping out of her and tasted it. The sheets were stained with little red drops.  
>"Salty. And that's blood? It didn't hurt at all."<br>Namie dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
>"You sound a bit disappointed. You should be glad, most females don't enjoy their first times and I take it you did."<br>"'Enjoy'? No, more like loved it to bits. Best lay ever."  
>Namie blinked in surprise.<br>"You don't have to flatter me."  
>"I don't have to but I want to. And I'm not just saying, it was absolutely delicious. So…I've been wondering, did it hurt the first time you had sex?"<br>"Do you mean as a woman?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>Izaya cuddled happily, basking in the mutual warmth of their bodies.  
>"I never had sex as a woman."<br>"No…way! Are you serious?"  
>Izaya was beyond shocked.<br>"Yes."  
>"What a complete waste! A hot woman such as yourself, tsk. If we switch again allow me to fix that."<br>Namie handed her a tissue.  
>"And you may want to shower."<br>"That can wait. I'll shower in the morning."  
>Izaya was far too comfortable in a hazy feel good bubble to budge and she needed to remain this close to Namie.<br>"You should at least wipe it off…"  
>"Hmm…but I like it this way. I can almost feel your swimmers moving about."<br>"You can't possibly feel that."  
>"Almost!"<br>Namie found himself smiling. There was something endearing in Izaya being content to the point of silliness. He composed himself by brushing the long hair.  
>"I should cut it. It is too long for a man-"<br>"No! No way, Namie. Your hair is gorgeous. You're forbidden to cut it."  
>And with this oddly timed solemnity Izaya took the brush from him and combed the beautiful length of hair.<br>"But it is not very practical."  
>"Nonsense."<br>Izaya rubbed her eyes and yawned. Namie was amused to see how girlish Izaya was about it, placing a hand over slightly swollen lips that she parted only a bit. All signs of sleepiness vanished from her as soon as Namie kissed her anew.  
>"I am all for round two!"<br>"Why am I not surprised."  
>"Cannot be helped. A girl has her needs."<br>Namie laughed and made sure that these were taken care of.

"Masaomi! Why don't you buy yourself something nice? Or something for your boyfriend!"  
>Izaya was positively giddy as she spun on the swivel chair.<br>"I don't have a boyfriend…"  
>Izaya opened a shiny black purse and produced her wallet out of which she removed bundles of bills.<br>"Nonsense! We all know Mikado is banging you. It's all good, young love is beautiful!"  
>Kida could hardly believe it, he knew that Izaya was rich but this much money was a bit too much. And Izaya was so bubbly and happy that Kida could not help feeling a bit distressed. And attracted, if he were to be honest. He could catch glimpses of Izaya's lacy panties and he was trying his very best not to think about it.<br>"Orihara-san, did something good happen?"  
>She leapt to her feet and glowed.<br>"I thought you'd never ask! Things are finally shaping up with my ultimate crush. Last night was…perfect."  
>Izaya twirled around and cast money around as if she had more than enough to spare. Which was true. So this is how Izaya was like when she got laid, Kida thought. It also occurred to him that since Izaya was so loaded she could very well give him a raise.<br>"I'm glad for you."  
>"Masaomi! Take a break and go somewhere romantic with Mikado. Paid vacations! Whee!"<br>Kida had to laugh.  
>"Thanks a bunch, Orihara-san. How about a raise?"<br>"Hmm…I'll think about it. But first, it's time to max my credit card on sexy lingerie! Masaomi, will you hurry up already!"  
>"I'll be carrying the bags again…?"<br>"What do you think I hired you for? Silly you."

On her way to Victoria Secret (and Izaya ordered the catalogue so she already had something in mind) she happened to pass in front of a bridal shop.  
>"I must try that on!"<br>And without further ado Izaya proceeded to slip into a dress of liquid white silk with just a few hints of ruffle on a long train that trailed on her wake as she walked in front of the full length mirror.  
>"Er, Orihara-san, are you getting married?"<br>Izaya rolled her eyes and applied a transparent veil that she kept away from her face, she was too pretty to hide it anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

"Of course not. Everyone knows that marriage kills all romance. It's the dress I like!"  
>"I see…"<br>Izaya put on the matching gloves.  
>"It's missing something. Do you have one of these with fur?"<br>The shop clerk blinked.  
>"Fur, you say?"<br>"Yes. White fur. To go with my trademark look."  
>Izaya nearly tripped on the long skirts as she spotted someone glued to the window display on the other side.<br>"Aoba? What the hell are you doing here?"  
>Aoba entered the store after rubbing smudge marks from his face. Trying to remain cool.<br>"I see that you are already picking your wedding dress. That is wonderful. We still have to wait a few years but still. There is nothing like being prepared."  
>Izaya rolled her eyes again.<br>"Again, go find someone your age to annoy."  
>"I had an agreement with two ladies but when I saw you it was love at first sight."<br>"Right…tell you what, I have some errands to run in Odaiba."  
>"Say no more. I am honored to do that for you. By the way, I believe that you have hired the blonde kid there. I will show you I am more qualified. Do tell me what your errand is."<br>Izaya's eyes glittering sharply as she whispered into Aoba's ear.  
>"I see. It shall be done."<br>"Bye bee, Aoba-kun!"  
>Izaya and Kida watched him leave.<br>"What did you tell him?"  
>"To find Suzuki-san, he'll know what to do."<br>"What Suzuki-san?"  
>Izaya beamed beautifully.<br>"I have no idea!"  
>Next Izaya dragged Kida to the lingerie store, which was pretty awkward and then proceeded to drag him to a sex shop, which was considerably worse.<br>"Orihara-san, I can't go there! I'm a minor!"  
>"Gee, since when does that stop you from doing shady things. Besides, you have the fake ID I arranged."<br>"I'll get in serious trouble!"  
>Izaya rolled her eyes, big eyelashes fluttering.<br>"You're such a pussy, Masaomi. Honestly."  
>"Just take your boyfriend with you."<br>"No way. I want to surprise him. This is why your love life is such a mess. You lack finesse. Fine, I'll just call Dotachin."  
>And that he did.<br>"Er, Izaya…why am I here, exactly?"  
>Izaya did not bother to look at Kadota but carried on studying the wide arrays of colored dildos on display.<br>"Don't be silly. I'm a proper woman, there's no way I can be in such a place alone. It gives a wrong idea."  
>"Okay…why didn't you come with Namie, then?"<br>"First of all, that is 'Yagiri-san' to _you_ and second, I want it to be a surprise obviously. Excuse me, do you have the rabbit vibrator?"  
>It turned out that they did carry it, in several variants, even. Izaya bought a regular one and then a waterproof one. She then got a remote control egg and a few extra goodie including edible lingerie.<br>"You really have a lot of money…"  
>"Indeed I do. And I put it to good use, too! I've always wanted to try this vibrator out. It has a special feature, clitoral stimulation. I've heard marvels about it. All the girls I've done swear by it and who am I to contradict them. I can hardly wait to try it out!"<br>Izaya did skip around a bit. Needless to say Kadota was left to tow the bags.  
>"Maybe you were born the wrong gender…"<br>"I wouldn't go that far. It just so happens that I am in tune with both genders. I embrace humanity in its entirety."  
>"Right…"<p>

Izaya was overjoyed when Namie gave her a call later that day. She prepared a light but tasty meal without forgetting to make it healthy.  
>"Namie, hello-"<br>"What were you doing today in Ikebukuro?"  
>She could tell right away that something was amiss. From the clipped enquiry to Namie's ice cold eyes.<br>"I went on a shopping spree."  
>"Some of my men saw you trying on wedding dresses."<br>"Oh, that! I was just having fun. You know, it's one of those things a woman wants to do. See how she looks in pretty white lace."  
>Namie took a step in her direction.<br>"So you're not getting married?"  
>"Of course not. Just who would I marry anyway? It's not as if you'd want such a thing and I don't want anything else. You know me, I'm all for trying new things and those dresses are kinky."<br>"'Kinky', you say? Is that why you went to a sex store with some guy afterwards?"  
>"Hey, I don't like you spying on me like that."<br>"I wasn't spying on you. My men followed you-"  
>"On whose orders, exactly?"<br>Izaya folded her arms.  
>"I told them to keep an eye on you."<br>"Oh really? And why was that, Namie?"


	27. Chapter 27

"I am not sure that you can keep yourself out of trouble."  
>"Namie…could it be that you are jealous?"<br>To Izaya's amusement Namie flailed considerably. Izaya found it cute.  
>"It is obvious that I wouldn't like you taking such liberties with other men."<br>Izaya whistled.  
>"You <em>are<em> jealous!"  
>To think that Izaya had tried to elicit this same reaction with no success to achieve the same effect without trying was rather ironic.<br>"Besides, why do you need those items for?"  
>Izaya blinked rapidly.<br>"Did you think that I wanted to replace you with sex toys?"  
>"It is a fair assumption."<br>"No way! Namie, the idea was to surprise you."  
>"Surprise me?"<br>"Why, yes! And it seems to have worked albeit not in the way I had planned."  
>His eyes narrowed.<br>"Just what had you planned, then?"  
>"For us to use these things together. Why would I get edible lingerie if not for us to have fun together?"<br>Namie found himself smiling albeit just slightly.  
>"Underwear that is consumable?"<br>"Yes! Brilliant invention, isn't it? I would have bought some things just for you too but I somehow doubt that you are eager to become acquainted with the wonders of the cockring."  
>Izaya produced his latest purchases of the kinky sort and Namie's anger abated into mild bewilderment.<br>"Four whole bags?"  
>"Yes! When I say a shopping spree I really mean it."<br>"How did you manage to carry them?"  
>"I didn't. Dotachin did."<br>Namie sighed, shook his head and took his seat at the table.  
>"You really are something else, Izaya."<br>"In a good way, I hope?"  
>"I am not even sure."<br>"But eat up, eat up! I always have fun feeding my man."  
>Namie complied.<br>"At any rate this Kadota person has been flagged in my files as a potentially harmful individual and a disruptive individual."  
>"Hey, no talking about Dotachin in our alone time. He's harmless, trust me. And great at carrying bags."<br>"Much better that your blonde slave?"  
>Izaya laughed.<br>"Masaomi has other uses. Creamy cheese?"  
>"Thank you."<br>Izaya wanted to take things to bed as soon as possible as usual but she wanted to time things right. She glanced at a magazine and picked it up out of curiosity.  
>"It is here, Namie! It is that time of the year again! Miss Tokyo will be chosen!"<br>Izaya nearly jumped up and down.  
>"Miss Tokyo? Is that a beauty contest?"<br>"Yes! I am so trying out! I am a beautiful woman and I will be representing Ikebukuro."  
>Namie shrugged. He strongly disliked such public displays of vanity and vacant stupidity. But after the argument he did not want Izaya to be discouraged. Unfortunately Namie's idea of being helpful left much to be desired.<br>"If you want to compete you should watch your weight."  
>Izaya was about to attack some cheese. She stopped mid-way, eyes suddenly comically wide.<br>"You are right! Am I becoming fat…? That would be horrible, horrible!"  
>"You are fine as you are-"<br>"That is it, I am hitting the gym. Starting from tomorrow. And I will be back to my parkour moves."  
>"Do you want to try kendo?"<br>"Hmm…I am too delicate for that. Like a pretty butterfly, I am. Namie…do you know a wonderful way of burning calories?"  
>"I can think of many of those but judging by your attitude you mean sex."<br>Izaya gasped.  
>"You know me so well!"<br>Namie calmly finished his meal and then without further ado picked up Izaya and took her to bed. Izaya ran her fingers through his long hair and spread herself on silky black sheets.  
>"Ah, Namie…"<br>Izaya was so lost in a kiss that he failed to notice the ring tone cutting through the air. Namie picked up his cell phone.  
>"Hey, turn it off and call back later."<br>"Sorry, I've got to take this call."  
>And with this Izaya was left staring at the empty space where Namie had just been. But not for long, he returned soon enough and immediately began to get dressed.<br>"Hey, are you leaving?"  
>"Something came up."<br>It was Izaya's turn to narrow his gaze.  
>"It's Seiji, isn't it."<br>"Don't stay up for my sake. I'll probably head directly to work when I am done."  
>Izaya turned on her side facing opposite of Namie and pulled up the sheets.<br>"Fine. Be that way."  
>For a few moments Izaya thought that Namie would see the folly of his ways. Then she heard steps and the front door closing. Izaya sighed loudly then threw a pillow at the wall.<br>"So unfair. Creepy Seiji."


	28. Chapter 28

If there was one thing that made Izaya's foul mood worse it was sexual frustration. And one of the best ways of venting it was of course to do some serious online trolling. She was still typing away on her laptop and almost reconciled (having just sowed some seeds of doubt on Celty's mind regarding the nonexistance of aliens) when the bellring went off around 3 AM.  
>Izaya tiptoed to the door, wrapped in a fluffy robe.<br>"Who is it?"  
>She asked even before glancing at the camera. Being something of a control freak Izaya kept cameras along her entire floor and quite a few on pivotal parts of the building. She now spotted Namie standing on the landing and about to turn his back and leave. Izaya lost no time flinging open the door.<br>"Oy! Where do you think you're going?"  
>"I shouldn't have come back, sorry. I will just-"<br>"No way."  
>And without further ado Izaya dragged him to the living room, sat Namie on a sofa and stared at him with unshamed interest and naked worry. It was evident that Namie was upset and trying to hide it. Izaya fixed some tea and served it to him.<br>"Here. Did something happen?"  
>For a while Namie remained staring absently at nothing at particular. At length he picked up the cup and took small sips.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Something did happen. I can tell. Is Seiji-kun alright?"<br>The only reason why Izaya was at all concerned about Seiji was because any complications with him directly affected Namie. And Seiji was known for being a complication in himself.  
>"No, he is fine. I sorted it out easily."<br>And Izaya knew there was no problem asking as to what 'it' was.  
>"Could it be that he was shocked by the gender flip?"<br>Namie smiled sadly. For the first ever Izaya saw Namie as a vulnerable person and her heart went to her.  
>"On the contrary. He...didn't notice."<br>Izaya blinked.  
>"He did not notice that you had changed gender?"<br>He shook his head slowly.  
>"I hadn't seen him after the procedure and I hadn't told him either. I was ready to explain it in detail and tried to do so tonight but he did not realize anything had changed at all. He just asked me to take care of things for him. Which I did. And then he dismissed me and the thought of going back to my apartment was- I'm sorry, I am bothering you with my personal issues."<br>Namie made as if to get up. Izaya detained him, gently but firmly.  
>"That is more than fine. You <em>should<em> tell me when you have problems. That's what a lover is for- and if that's too much for you I hope you see me at least as a friend. So fire away. I'll listen. I am a very good listener."  
>Namie's smile grew softer.<br>"I have noticed. I am jealous of you, Izaya. Your sisters turned out alright."  
>"Hmm...not too sure about that. They steal bras, blackmail bullies, etc."<br>"But they care for you. Anyone can tell. At times I think that I've completely failed as an older sibling. Try as I did Seiji is still..."  
>He trailed off. Izaya moved closer and wrapped her arms around Namie from behind, leaning against the sofa as she did so.<br>"Namie? It is not your fault that Seiji-kun acts the way he does. You did all you could. Think about it, when you were his age did you have a grip on the consequences to your actions?"  
>"Of course. It was always so with me. But Seiji is different. Our father was never around so it was up to me to show him how to behave."<br>"That only shows how great you are. You grew up without much of a role model into an excellent and highly competent person. Seiji-kun had your example and he failed to follow it. That was his doing, not yours."  
>Namie turned around and picked her up place her on his lap.<br>"I am not sure I agree with you but I needed to hear that from someone. So thank you."  
>"I'm not just trying to cheer you up. I meant what I said. I'm always afraid of at all criticizing Seiji-kun because I know it is rather complicated all around. And I understand how you feel responsible for your younger brother. That is why I can both offer an unbiased opinion and sympathize with you."<br>Namie kissed her forehead gently.  
>"Let's go back to bed, Izaya."<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Despite the fact that Izaya's sex drive was known for being extreme (and the gender flip had not changed this in any way) she was wise enough to some situations called for simply sleeping in each other's arms. This was one of those times. Izaya was very happy to be able to cuddle with Namie in bed. It was warm and beyond comfortable. But she did not go to sleep immediately. Namie sobbed so quietly that Izaya might have missed it if not for the fact that she was fully focused.  
>"Namie, I'm sleeping now. So if you want to cry, go right ahead. I'll never know."<br>Namie stared at her through tears and kissed her forehead. Izaya kept her eyes shut and held him throughout the night.

Namie woke up with a feeling of confusion that veered on embarrassment as memories of the night came to him.  
>"Ah, Namie. Good morning! I am fixing breakfast. Pancakes and honey."<br>In something of a daze Namie ended up sitting at the table around which Izaya hovered, placing plates full of sweet things that wafted pleasently. He realized that he was quite hungry.  
>"Are you wearing an apron...?"<br>Izaya struck a pose and positively beamed.  
>"I thought you'd never ask! Adorable, isn't it?"<br>Izaya spun around and then seated herself in front of Namie.  
>"Should you be eating this kind of food?"<br>Izaya's pancake was already in mid-air. Her eyes grew comically wide and dropped the fork.  
>"You are totally right! I cannot afford to gain as much as a gram if I am to have any chance of winning the title of Miss Tokyo!"<br>Namie could not help laughing.  
>"Izaya, whatever happened to your confidence? I thought you were winning for sure."<br>"Ah, and I would too but you know how it is. The world is harsh to fat girls. It's the truth. From today onwards I shall embark on a diet. It's decided!"  
>"Does that mean you will not have any ootoro?"<br>Izaya sighed heavily and shook his head.  
>"Sacrifices must be made. Ootoro is of course the fatty part of the tuna so it is off limits. I will have to abstain from sushi goodness for the sake of my goals."<br>Namie actually burst out laughing. It seemed impossible how happy he was after a very stormy night. Izaya pouted before joining.

"Why do I have to be here..."  
>"Less talk Masaomi and more workout."<br>Izaya was trudging at the treadmill while Kida slaved away in the machine next to her.  
>"Like I said...why do I have to workout as well?"<br>"Think about your boyfriend. I'm such Mikado wants you to be fit."  
>"He's not- oh hell."<br>Kida lost his balance and went flying off the machine.  
>"Tsk, you still have a long way to go. Alright, time for a break."<br>Izaya was suspicious of sweatsuits and the like for they were, in a word, ugly. But thanks to some very selective buying she now wore a well fitted soft pink suit with black lines and shiny sneakers.  
>"Why don't you just do your usual parkour moves?"<br>"Because those are not meant for losing weight. I'll get to that but first I want to shed some weight."  
>"What for? You're fine as you are."<br>"Indeed I am. But is it up to Miss Tokyo standards? Time for some research."  
>Izaya produced some files and handed them to Kida.<br>"Woah, so many hot chicks!"  
>"Well of course they are pretty. They're also my rivals. The ones I am really worried about are Miss Shibuya, Miss Shinjuku and of course Miss Harajuku. On the other hand I think that we can discard Miss Ginza. I don't think financial districts are much of a threat when it comes to hot women."<br>"You actually gathered info on every candidate..."  
>"Of course I did. I'm an informant, remember?"<br>"How can I forget..."  
>"And you are supposed to be my field agent. Not that you do much as it is."<br>"Anyway, you'll be representing Ikebukuro?"  
>"Obviously."<br>"You don't even live in 'bukuro."  
>"So what? My devotion to this city surpasses everyone else's. Unlike some country bumpkins I know who have to fake their accent. Ring any bells, Masaomi-kun?"<br>Kida sighed anew.  
>"Can you finally meet Saki now? She's been asking me about it nonstop."<br>"Of course!"  
>Kida regretted it right away. Izaya rambled about the contest to Saki who cheered for her and in the end turned to Kida and in all seriousness announced,<br>"I just realized that I am in reality a lesbian."


	30. Chapter 30

"You will root for me, won't you Saki-chan?"  
>"Of course! Should the other contestants have an accident?"<br>"No need for that. I am sure that my charm is more than enough to win."  
>Kida hoped so too otherwise Izaya's mood would take a turn for the foul.<br>"What will you be doing as your special talent for the pangeant?"  
>"Hmm...I wonder."<br>Kida realized that they had completely forgetten he was even in the room.  
>"I suppose I could sing but I think a lot of girls will do that as well and I want to stand out from the crowd."<br>"I know! Why don't you do some of your switchblade action?"  
>"I don't know if the judges would like that. A Miss is supposed to be graceful and feminine."<br>"But it'd be sexy."  
>"Saki-chan, can you think of anything else? It has to be something that the crowd will love as well as the judges."<br>"I have an idea. Get them to prop some obstacles on stage and show off your parkour skills!"  
>Izaya hugged Saki tightly.<br>"Thank you so much, Saki-chan! But this means training and getting a routine all figured out. Parkour is all about improvising and being in the moment but this is a whole different ball game. Which means, Masaomi we must head to train. Bye bee, Saki-chan. Much love to you!"  
>And with this Izaya planted a kiss on her cheek. Saki touched it with a trembling hand.<br>"I'll never wash my face again."  
>In the background Kida sighed.<p>

"Izaya? You don't look too well. Are you sick again?"  
>Namie was genuinely concerned as he watched Izaya slumped on her seat, her food untouched.<br>"Just tired."  
>"But you must eat. If you're doing a lot of exercise then allow me to create a special diet plan for you so that you have the energy to put in the effort. Don't starve yourself."<br>Izaya smiled weakly.  
>"Thank you kindly. I may have overdone it a tad."<br>"I don't understand why you are so eager to win this title but I must admit that it is almost admirable how you never give up once you set your mind on something."  
>"Orihara Izaya, always tries his best! I mean, her best."<br>Izaya's legs in particular ached from too much jumping. She was realizing the hard way that as pretty as her new body was, she had yet to push to its limits. But Izaya was taking full advantage of being more flexible than before and in the fact that she could bend her knees so much better now. It was all a matter of using what one had.  
>"You should go to bed early tonight."<br>"Hey, what do you mean by 'you'? You should say 'we'."  
>Namie smiled.<br>"I thought you were tired."  
>"And I am but I'm never too tired for sexy times. I'll just let you take care of me, Na-mi-e."<br>Izaya was at her most suggestive.  
>"Sorry but I got work to do."<br>An immediate pout, glossy lips.  
>"So boring."<br>"Look on the bright side, you can rest that way."  
>Namie said this just to get Izaya to roll her eyes and it worked so well he had to laugh.<br>"Hey, what's so funny?"  
>"You are."<br>Izaya hopped over and hugged him from behind.  
>"I don't need anyone to laugh at my jokes as long as you do."<br>"Then I hope you won't be telling any jokes at the conest."  
>"No way. It's a secret, what I'll be doing."<br>Namie thought that the whole thing was silly and childish but Izaya's enthusiasm was amusing.  
>"I see. Good luck with that."<br>Namie disentangled himself from her arms, gently enough and prepared to do some working.  
>"Hey, I'm sure you have time for a quickie..."<br>"Sorry, Izaya. But not tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."  
>"You better!"<p>

Namie finished late. Izaya was already sleeping, curled on one side and smiling faintly. On the bedside table stood a board with _go_ pieces mixed with chess ones. Namie picked up a white queen and turned it over.  
>"Just what kind of rules does she play by?"<br>Namie suspected that Izaya simply made them up as she went along. He tucked her in now. Namie had always had a strong protective side but with Izaya it became surprisingly sweet. It was soothing to have Izaya trust him so fully. And as much as Namie did not want to make comparisons he could not help but think that Izaya had a sense of gratitude that Seiji completely lacked. He sat in bed next to her.  
>Izaya mumbled something in her sleep. Namie leant to catch it.<br>"Ootoro, nice...extra fatty dose, so tasty...meat of the ocean..."


	31. Chapter 31

Izaya was not surprised at finding out that Erika was Miss Akihabara. It made perfect sense and she was not particularly worried about her either, she was sure that she cut a finer figure in a swimsuit than any otaku. True to her calculations Miss Ginza was a scary creature and Miss Harajuku a strong contender. But of course Izaya was very confident. She cleared the preliminaries smoothly and was now about to be interviewed for a score by the host, a fellow with very shiny teeth that had surely been whitened.  
>"And now, Miss Ikebukuro! Tell us, Kanra-san. Is it true that you're not a resident of Ikebukuro?"<br>Izaya coyly adjusted the fluffy bunny ears that were the only thing she wore apart from a pink bikini and matching pumps.  
>"My heart belongs to Ikebukuro even if I don't live there. I hope that everyone will keep on supporting!"<br>A not small crowd cheered for her. Izaya smiled with a hint of very fake but genuine looking shyness. The event took place in a makeshift stage in Odaiba and it crossed Izaya's mind that Aoba was still trying to get in contact with the fabled Suzuki-san. Saki jumped up and down in the first row and waved a special Kanra banner.  
>"I see! And why are a you wearing a rabbit outfit?"<br>"Because it's the year of the rabbit! I am celebrating with all the lovely people of Tokyo!"  
>And Izaya actually hopped a bit. It was too cute and silly.<br>"My, Ikebukuro is lucky to be represented by such a pretty lady as yourself! And now, some gentlemen from the audience have a few questions."  
>Izaya did not flinch but she did grow slightly pale as Shizuo took a microphone.<br>"What happened to the baby?"  
>"Oh, could it be that you're a mother, Kanra-san? I could never have guessed judging by your figure."<br>Shizuo was not done.  
>"Thought it was a couple of months until it popped out. Something happen?"<br>Izaya thought rapidly and to her credit graced the stage with a stellar smile.  
>"Ah, the bartender gentleman is mistaking me for my sister. She is the one expecting."<br>"We would love to meet her!"  
>"Unfortunately she went back to Hong Kong."<br>"My, indentical twins, who would have guessed!"  
>Shizuo spat on the ground and the crowd wisely formed a circle of unpopulated area around him.<br>"Pretty damn convenient."  
>But Izaya was not disarmed by this.<br>"Twins run in my family. There is a tendency for it, it is a genetic aptitude. I have two other siblings, twin brothers. And they are here too!"  
>She waved at Kururi and Mairu who had crossdressed for the occasion.<br>"So Kanra-san, family is very important to you?"  
>"Yes, totally!"<br>The host nodded as if this was all very wonderful.  
>"And we have one more question for you, Kanra-san. What do you think about world peace?"<br>Izaya made a show of batting her long eyelashes slowly as if she was not expecting this exact question. Then she smiled beautifully.  
>"I believe that world peace is the most important thing we can strive for. So if you all will put your trust in me and keep supporting me I will try my very best to work for world peace!"<br>Izaya bowed. Saki shouted,  
>"World peace, banzai!"<br>And other picked up the chant. Particularly Mairu and Kururi who cheered crazily. Shizuo disappeared in the crowd. The fact that a Miss could not do anything of any importance about world peace did not, of course, matter one bit.  
>So when after some deliberation the host gesticulated wildly and announced the winner Izaya was not surprised.<br>"Miss Ikebukro, Kanra-san! Congratulations!"  
>She slid to the podium under a rain of confetti.<br>"Thank you so much, everyone! I will make you all proud! I shall try my best!"  
>Izaya even squeezed a tear, her makeup was waterproof for a reason. She knew that in Japan it was always a good option to rant about trying one's best. It applied to virtually all and any situation and the more one used it, the more impressed it seemed to be.<br>"And now for your prize! The title is of course an honor in itself but you also win a date with the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei! Hanejima-san, please join us on the stage!"  
>Izaya took half a step back, her hands occupied with an absurdly big bouquet of roses and did not take it too well as Kasuka emerged out of nowhere and deposited a pretty crowd of tinsel on her head.<br>"We meet again. Hello."


	32. Chapter 32

The host popped up again.  
>"'Again'? Could it be, Hanejima-san, that you already know Kanra-san?"<br>"Yes. Am friends. Good friends."  
>"Do we see romance blooming? Could it be that this is the Kanra you spoke about?"<br>"Yes. Kanra-san."  
>The crowd whistled. Izaya flailed some.<br>"We are just friends, I met Hanejima-san recently."  
>"Call me 'Kasuka'. Liked the parkour. Not many girls do parkour. Was cool."<br>The host piped,  
>"Hanejima-san is being so talkative today! Now, don't go running off with Miss Tokyo now. She belongs to the entire city."<br>Kasuka nodded in his typically blank serious way.  
>"Am fond of her. Smart woman. Also pretty. Perfect."<br>Izaya could not exactly sigh but she did so inwardly.

"But I don't want to go!"  
>She had just returned home and explained the situation to Namie who was busy typing away.<br>"You'll have to."  
>"But I don't <em>want<em> to! You're my boyfriend, why do I have to go on some date with Fish Eyes?"  
>"Because the sponsors of the contest decided it. It's good for publicity, that's how they make a profit."<br>Izaya pouted and folded her arms.  
>"I'm not going. It doesn't matter, I'll just give up the crown."<br>Namie turned around and stared at him with something akin to anger.  
>"You will do no such thing. You've been bitching and moaning about this contest for ages now and then you worked yourself to the bone to make sure you won. And you did win. Are you going to throw all that effort away just because you have to go on a date with some guy you don't care for?"<br>Izaya's pout became comically.  
>"You don't even care about the crown. Why are you upset over my giving it up?"<br>"Because _you_ care about it. It's an ego boost and you deserve it. And because of that I'd rather you kept the crown and pranced about all you wanted as you are wont to do."  
>The words were borderline harsh but the tone gentle. Izaya sighed and slumped on the seat.<br>"But it looks like I'm cheating on you...I don't want that. You're more important than any silly crown or title."  
>Namie kissed her cheek.<br>"I'll know that it isn't like that so it's fine. It's just a date after all. Between you and I, I know how you feel about me and do not doubt your feelings. You can be fickle, everyone says that you can't help but being fickle, but I know better. I have faith in you."  
>Tears threatened to render Izaya incoherent. He blinked them away, long eyelashes batting madly.<br>"Ah, I don't know what's got into me. Crying like an idiot, tsk."  
>Slowly Namie divested her of clothes but kept the sash and the crown. Izaya wrapped her arms around him and pulled Namie into a deep kiss.<br>"Are we moving to bed, Namie?"  
>He smiled in a way that made Izaya melt inside.<br>"In the interest of what you call 'kink' let's do it right here."  
>"On the table...?"<br>"Indeed. Unless you object?"  
>Izaya gasped under her breath. There was something very arousing in Namie's cocky attitude.<br>"No objection, no."  
>In a surprising act for someone usually so tidy Namie swept the contents of the table off its surface. Izaya helped him out of his pants, the belt buckle clattering loudly as it hit the floor. Namie allowed Izaya to undress him but that was all the amount of control he let her have. It was very obvious that Namie fully intended to be the one in charge and Izaya did not mind it one bit. There was something to be told about just enjoying ride by handing the reins over to Namie.<br>Namie clambered on top of Izaya who lied in frantic expectation on the table. And then Namie made as if to leave.  
>"Hey! You can't possibly leave now!"<br>"I was just getting a condom-"  
>"Not that again. I've been a good girl, didn't forget to take the pill. So Namie, show me some love. I haven't had any loving for such a long time now."<br>Namie smiled and caressed her, tracing the contours of her pliant body. Cupping the breasts, sliding down the flat belly and ever so lightly touching the smoothly wet folds between slender legs.  
>"'Long long time'? Isn't that an exaggeration?"<br>"It felt like a small eternity."  
>"You seem ready enough."<br>Namie was about to make some considerations about how Izaya's body was still wired to respond as a male's despite the gender switch but her need was contagious.  
>"Foreplay is nice but hot action is better..."<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

"You have something of a one track mind."  
>"Hmm...dirty talk..."<br>Namie did not mean it that way but clearly Izaya's mind was too clouded to even notice. He bent her knees just slightly but enough to change the angle of entrance. And judging by the way Izaya arched her back from the table in a breathless moan Namie was doing something right. There was something of a science to this. Namie was keen on exploring this practical application of the laws of kinetic energy transfer.  
>Izaya was very happy to let Namie take the lead but she could not help cooperating by clinging, nails biting into flesh. Fortunately Namie took his kendo practice very seriously and it had built a physique to which all this clawing was too minor to register. Not to mention that Namie could hardly notice a bit of pain in the overwhelming swirl of stimuli that flooded his awareness. But still he halted mid-thrust, even though it took a lot of effort, as Izaya tensed suddenly.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"What did you stop for! I was so close, too!"<br>Izaya was still learning how to master the complicated mechanics of the female orgasm. It was a strange thing. Even if the basic feelings were the same, there was a certain plateau to it that could be frustrating if not handled properly. But Izaya was fully focused on enjoying each moment to the fullest.  
>Sweat glistened between her heaving breasts. Namie licked then sucked on a nipple, a hard knob in his mouth. Izaya squirmed but by now Namie knew that such reactions were the result of arousal. And more than knowing he could respond in just the right way by picking up speed.<br>It was precisely what Izaya needed. She had to break a kiss to catch some air as pleasure bubbled up from within the blazing depths of her body. As close to tidying over as she was, Izaya did not lose sight of Namie's minutest reaction. Izaya could tell just when Namie was about to climax not so much by any change in pace as by the way he took a sharp intake of air before plunging into her anew.  
>"Namie..."<br>He pinned her down almost forcibly as he released inside her and it was an extra thrill to Izaya, to feel Namie's seed flowing along with her juices. Izaya was almost silent in her ecstasy and positively glowed. Namie wiped a few strands of hair from Izaya's damp forehead, his own hair cascading wildly in its smooth length.  
>"Ah...so good, makes me all feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Literally, even."<br>Namie withdrew almost reluctantly and frowned slightly at the mess.  
>"I'll have to clean this."<br>"Later. I got to say, doing it in the dinner table is so kinky."  
>"It is also not very hygienic."<br>"I'm the best dessert ever. And you think so too, by the way you devoured me."  
>They kissed for a long time before retiring to bed for a good night's rest of spooning.<p>

"Onii-chan. Has strange ideas."  
>Izaya sighed and moved a straw in a low calorie milkshake. The mandatory date with Kasuka had just begun and she was already bored. There was something about dead eyes that simply could not hold her attention. As one interested in the human element Izaya could not help but find Kasuka very lacking.<br>"Tell me about it. Your brother is a brute and an idiot."  
>"Fake belly. Caused trouble."<br>"Only because your pigheaded brother had to go about yapping about it. I hope this whole thing doesn't come to bite me in the ass."  
>Kasuka did not ever meet girls who would use such crass expressions in his presence. He quite liked this candor.<br>"Don't like beauty pageants. Boring women, going, 'kya!'. Only went because of you."  
>"Ah...I see."<br>"Nii-chan, says you're a man. Called 'Izaya.'"  
>Izaya nearly fell off the seat but she composed herself gracefully enough.<br>"Now that is preposterous. I am Miss Tokyo! It doesn't get any more feminine than _that_. Besides, how could I possibly have gone through the many tests if I were a guy? Misses get pretty much stripped to get our measures right."  
>"Yes. Believe in you. Have business proposal. Commercial, you and me."<br>"I'm not interested, sorry."  
>"For Yagiri pharmaceutics."<br>"Why didn't you say right away? I'd be glad to help! But I'm not good at acting."  
>"Not true. Kanra-san, acts very well. Made up pregnant twin sister, in Hong Kong. Convincing. Talked about 'world peace'. Convincing too."<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

"Hanejima-san, are you implying that I do not have a strong interest in world peace?"  
>"Not implying. Saying."<br>Izaya laughed.  
>"This may not be completely awful after all."<br>"Yay. Work together. Have a banana split."  
>"No thanks. I'll get fat."<br>Kasuka looked as close to sad as it was possible for him. He would like to see Kanra-san eating a foamy banana. But there was no need to be depressed since he would be working alongside the girl of his dreams.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!"  
>Izaya spun around, heels clicking loudly. She had just received the script for the commercial and was not a happy girl. At all. Izaya slammed it against the desk and Namie lifted an eyebrow.<br>"Is there a problem?"  
>"Of course there is! I agreed to this because I wanted to help you out, since it was Yagiri pharmaceutics. But I didn't know it'd be a commercial for condoms!"<br>"We are promoting a new brand line of condoms and needed a representative."  
>"But I'll be starring with Kasuka, it involves lingerie...I don't want to do it."<br>"You already agreed. This is business, you can't just call quits like that."  
>"Did you know about this already?"<br>"I don't follow what the marketing department does. It's not my area so I let them do what they are good at with minimal interference."  
>Izaya sighed dramatically.<br>"It'd be inconvenient for the company to cast someone else at this point, wouldn't it...okay, I'll do it. Under protest but I'll do it for you."  
>Namie smiled.<br>"Just keep your protests to yourself."  
>"Yes, sir. But if I'm going to do this I must give it my all. And you know what that means! Sexy underwear raid!"<br>"I'm sure they can fit you something at the studio."  
>"Tsk, tsk. That'd never do. I have to give it my own personal touch. Besides, I know how to look sexy."<br>Izaya struck a pose.  
>"You're always sexy-"<br>"Aw, Namie!"  
>"-but that's not always a good thing. Keep in mind that you'll be branding the condoms. They don't want something too seductive so pick some moderate lingerie."<br>"But that's boring! But okay, I get your point. They're going for a 'girl next door' appeal. But of course that means that a lingerie shopping binge is in order. Apart from the essentials all of my lingerie is very sexy, G-strings and the likes. I mean something soft, cute, cuddly and maybe with tiny bows. And pink!"  
>"See, you're all excited about it already."<br>"I don't like that fish eyes is involved but it can't be helped...unless you'd want to take his place? You're sexier than he'll ever be! Such a hot man you turned out to me."  
>Namie laughed.<br>"Sorry but no. This actor is famous and will get people to pay attention to the commercial. That's the selling point: famous idol and Miss Tokyo."  
>Izaya sighed.<br>"I suppose. Then again, it might be for the best. If you appeared on TV wearing only your boxers girls would swarm you. I would not be cool with that, no."  
>"You can be such a strange person."<br>"In a good, 'you're so original and extraordinary' way, right?"  
>"You're all that and more."<br>It was amusing to see Izaya blush, stammer a bit and gather herself with an effort.  
>"By the way, Yagiri pharmaceutics gave me some samples of the product. We must try them."<br>"I thought you didn't like condoms."  
>Izaya bounced about and amazingly avoided falling flat on her face as Namie half expected.<br>"I don't but these are extra thin, ridged and there is a whole line with new flavors!"  
>"Before you ask there are no ootoro flavored condoms."<br>Izaya gasped comically, eyes very wide.  
>"Namie, once thought it can't be unthought!"<br>"I'm not even sure of what that's supposed to mean."  
>Izaya leant across the desk until she was climbing over it and gave Namie a wet kiss on the mouth.<br>"Can't you suggest a new flavor, then? Delicious ootoro is delicious!"  
>"You just said 'delicious' twice."<br>"For emphasis Namie, emphasis."  
>"I don't think anyone else would actually buy ootoro flavored condoms."<br>"Don't underestimate the power of fatty tuna. Not to mention, ootoro is an aphrodisiac. It adds to the mood!"  
>"I may never be able to look at tuna the same way ever again."<br>"See, now you know what I mean by 'once thought it can't be unthought'!"


	35. Chapter 35

Izaya was reconciled to doing the commercial but when he arrived at the studio there was a surprise waiting for him.  
>"What the…"<br>Kasuka shuffled over with difficulty due to the fact that he was wearing a whitish tubular suit of sorts that ended in a soft tip right above his head.  
>"Condom costume."<br>"You have got to be kidding me!"  
>"No. Condom costume dance routine for commercial."<br>Some member of the staff handed Izaya a matching suit. It felt rubbery.  
>"I have to put this on…?"<br>"Yes. Then dance."  
>"Who on Earth came up with this idea?"<br>"The director."  
>"And what kind of message is this supposed to convey?"<br>"Funny commercial. Makes people happy."  
>"Oh dearie. Why me."<br>Putting on the suit was not easy. Izaya had to squirm her body into it since the entire thing was one single piece. Walking was even more dififcult so she could not even begin to see how they were supposed to dance.  
>It turned out that the dance comprised only a few shuffling coordinated steps but even that proved a challenge since Izaya kept either falling or getting out of synch. Her annoyance escalated since Kadota performed each step flawlessly and even delivered the dreadfully cheesy lines without a hint of awkwardness. In the end they both chanted in unison,<br>"Yagiri condoms: always keeping you safe!"  
>Izaya was almost sick by the time the final cut rolled by. Her body ached from falling ungraciously, her ego ached just as much. Then came having to extricate herself from the condom shaped contraption.<br>"Haven't these people heard of zippers?"  
>"Looks more realistic this way."<br>Izaya wrinkled her nose to show her distaste for the whole thing. She settled in a quiet backstage area and called Kida who was parked just outside the studio.  
>"My feet hurt, give me a foot massage."<br>"Eh…"  
>"Don't 'eh' me and get to it, on the double."<br>Kida sighed, Izaya as a woman was perhaps even more tyrannical. That plush the mood swings were more than Kida knew how to handle. To make matters worse, there was the extra awkwardness of dealing with a hot chick who just so happened to be his boss. Life was difficult for Kida Masaomi. But presently it was made easier by Kasuka's intervention.  
>"I can do foot massages. Took a course."<br>Izaya was not fully convinced.  
>"Did you now."<br>"Yes."  
>Kasuka actually knelt on one knee and proceeded to deliver a most smooth foot massage. Izaya relaxed and sighed happily.<br>"I don't see why you have to wear those crazy heels, no wonder your feet hurt…"  
>"Didn't ask you to speak, Masaomi."<br>"Not a good servant."  
>"You got that right, it's so difficult finding decent servants nowadays."<br>And of course on top of everything else Izaya did not cut on the verbal abuse.  
>"True."<br>"Gee, since I'm such a horrible 'servant' can I do now- wait, what is that…?"  
>Kida spotted the suit in a corner. Kasuka picked it up.<br>"Condom suit."  
>Kida burst into laughter.<br>"Oh my _god_, ouch! That hurt!"  
>Izaya reached for one of the famous pumps and kicked Kida in the shins.<br>"You don't get to make fun of me. Honestly, you should know this already. Granted, the condom suit is a horrible idea. It completely hides my gorgeous body!"  
>"Condom mascot."<br>"Horrible through and through, I say!"  
>"Kanra, doesn't need to show off body. Beautiful face is enough."<br>Izaya shivered.  
>"Great, now you're sounding like creepy Seiji."<br>Kida rubbed his injured shins and looked miserable.  
>"This is abuse, you know! And I'm a minor, the least you can do is not kick me!"<br>Kasuka turned his expressionless eyes to Kida.  
>"Kida Masaomi-kun, bitches more, I call police. Go, 'Help! The leader of the Yellow Scarves is attacking me and Kanra!', Juvi with you."<br>Kida's jaw came unhinged.  
>"How do you know that- you're the devil too!"<br>"Isn't it interesting how he drops the monosyllabic style when he is acting? By the way, Kasuka, what do you think about ootoro flavored condoms?"  
>Kasuka thought that it sounded most dreadful. But that would not do as he could see that Kanra was sold on the idea.<br>"Great idea."  
>"See? I knew there was a market for it! I must push with committee that decides such things."<br>Maybe even with those shareholders that Namie so despised.  
>"Will help."<p> 


End file.
